


Our Waking Moments

by KaroKarre



Category: AriHai, Ayakane - Fandom, HideTou, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Babies and babies, Bounds, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Omegaverse, Real Life stuff, Smut, Twins, ayakane - Freeform, itsanomegaversesolotsofSMUT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaroKarre/pseuds/KaroKarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken a self claimed Beta, life turns upside down when he meets eye to eye with his mate, Ayato Kirishima. Obstacles and new friendship develops and Kaneki learns to understand the definition of  'being an Omega'.</p><p>All characters depicted are original characters of TG Comic Part 1 and 2 I will not use outside characters. I say this because if you have yet to read the comic there may be spoils. Anyways there's a lot of Uta/Souta(Furuta Nimura) stuff. Uta's my fav character ever so I wrote a lot about him:)</p><p>This is AyaKane not KaneAya</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am an Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys this is my first Fan Fiction. Im more of drawing doujinshi gal so this was a challenge and surprisingly fun. I apologize if this is to OOC BUT THIS IS SET IN A DIFFERENT universe. There will be no ghouls and stuff but there will be a lot of omegaverse stuff. Be warned. Also since there seemed to be a lack of of Ayato xKaneki I decided to right this on their behalf. Ayato is exclusive'y top! Welll thats it shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra NOTE   
> A fair warning. There will be smut. But in some cases I think beautiful smut? Sex leads to babies when your an Omega. Doesn't matter if the mate with and Alpha or a Beta. Anyways I'm going to be editing little by little I will be adding warning at the top of each chapter if there is smut. Since the genre is primarily focused on SMUT do not expect to walk in with out having any. I suck at writing explicit content so it probably quick and dry jkjk. Lol anyways enjoy!

  
**Chapter 1** **  
** My father passed away leaving me and my sister an immense amount of insurance. Then when I was only 10 when my mother passed away from overwork. She overworked herself because the will itself did not belong to her but to me. Somewhere along the way I found out my  
mother had a daughter, but she lived with her father in the 11th ward. I only met her once.  On my 20th birthday I would be surprised to found that I would become the owner of one of three most popular hospitality services in the world. Until then I along with my dead mother were unaware of the tumultuous events that would succumb until then.   
\-----  
We were a normal family, my father was a beta and my mother was a beta and sure enough I was born a beta. So excuse me if I don't remind anyone about it because it I lived an average life. I was unsure of what my sister was I had only met her once when I saw her from afar. Her name was Rize. It was something I had kept to myself in fact I only mentioned it to Hide once but didn't again. I was unsure of Rizes age but I could only assume she was around my age.  
  
When mother passed I was deeply saddened but at the same time relieved that she no longer had to live another minute of this world. My mother worked for me, herself and her greedy sister. If it were not for my mother's death my aunt would not have gotten her deserving death. Heh? Was that wrong? Sometimes I found myself giving away a part of me I was not proud of.  But still a habit unable to break away from.  
  
Age 14.  
As I reached and passed puberty I began to realize changes in my body- no more like realize how I truly felt about the opposite sex. I couldn't get hard. It was annoying annoying and almost devastating as I felt as if the moment I could play with my little man and feel the excruciating high of an orgasm would never come.   
\----  
I went over to Hide's place and we were going to play a videogame and as we settled down on the floor Hide reached over behind his chest facing me his eyes above my head as he reached for a play station control. As I looked up and felt like I heard angels singing in the background my son made an appearance. Ohp I see so that's how it is. I got from the floor and clasped my hands excitedly ran to the restrooms  
  
"WHERE YA GOIN?", Hide asked  
  
"PLAY WITH MY SON!!", Kaneki screamed from the door across the room. He shut the door.  
  
"Eh?!", Hide exclaimed  
  
Don't get the wrong idea it wasn't Hide himself who I was attracted to, No. this wasn't  a I'm only gay for Hide type of thing this was a "I'm gay for dick type of thing". Well good looking man dick.   
  
Age 15.  
The curiosity of gay sex was something I found myself awaiting. When would I get to have a boyfriend as so many Yaoi manga produced. When!?   
  
As I reached the the end of the age of 16- it didn't come. I was unable to find anyone suitable worthy of seducing. I'm just kidding I think I simply didn't have the courage but I dreamed of meeting the perfect someone one day  
  
Age 16.  
My child hood friend Hide (who is also a Beta)and I were touring the campus of Kami university because we decided to aim for the same school but weren't particularly sure which one. But now we decided to go for it and go here together. I started working in a Hospitality Home, Anteiku (hotel the more family friendly oriented) in the coffee shop. Me and Hide worked hard for our interview at Anteiku and somehow managed to get the job. The have optional benefits like living in the apartment rooms upstairs for free and we also get unlimited coffee. I moved in almost immediately since after my aunt passed a became an even greater nuisance. Hide planned to move when he started at Kami.   
  
Oh and by the way I still haven't lost my virginity!!!（；＿；）  
  
Age 17.  
I applied to Kami with Hide in hope that our hard work would pay of.  
  
Sigh* still a virgin (thank goodness)  
  
Age 18.  
As I reach the end of my 18 years of life and enter my nineteenth something unexpected happens. I was retrieving some items from Yomo outside of Anteiku in an ally in the back when suddenly my legs were unable to carry my weight. I collapsed and was allured with a heavy smell my ass began twitching on its own. And as I walked towards the emanating smell I crashed into a male taller than me with dark blue and purple hair. He was in the same situation as me. There were people walking around none in the same situation as me and the male in front me. Suddenly Yomo came from behind and pulled me away. As I look back a young girl with same colored hair pulls the male's hand and says  
"Ayato look their calling us! Let's go!"  
He ignores her almost as if he doesn't know what to do. Confused whether he should come after me or not.  
  
"Please come after me and fuck me" I thought  
  
Wait what!? What was I saying I know I was a horny bunch but never really capable of doing something like that.  
  
The little girl pulled the male away and he slapped her hand away as he walked away.   
  
"Yomo! Let me go- I h-hhhave to g-go t-t-oo him" I was convulsing in Yomos arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaneki but this isn't the first time I've seen this before we need to see Yoshimura!" He carries me inside through the back.  
  
"I can't take this anymore! I need dick for myself I want a Dick!! Give me dick!!! I want his!"  
  
"You can't he's only 15"  
  
ehhhhhhhhh?!   
  
He looks like a grown ass legal-year old  
  
Yomo locks Kaneki inside a vacated room. Kaneki tries to crawl over toward the door but can't even do that much. He continues to twitch and is unable to control his legs. Yoshimura answers the door finding Kaneki with his pants down as he masturbates. Kaneki looks up with tears in his eyes " I can't stop! I don't know what's wrong!?" The tears come down one after the other. Yoshimura sighs and brings a chair near Kaneki and sits down.   
  
Yoshimura gives Kaneki a water bottle and Yomo enters and sits on the floor next to Kaneki.  
  
"I brought them sir should I give it to him?"  
  
Yoshimura sighs, "Yes two should do subdue the effects for now."  
  
"What's happening!? What's wrong with me?" Kaneki blurts out as the tears stream down.  
  
Yoshimura looks at Kaneki and says "Here take this water and swallow those pills, once you've calmed down we will explain everything."  
  
With the help of Yomo he pulls Kanekis undergarments and pants up and sits him in the couch nearby. Yoshimura asks that Yomo bring a certain tattoo and mask artist so that He could explain the situation at hand.   
  
"Yes, I'll bring him right away."  
  
\---  
  
It seems I fell asleep as I open my eyes-  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"Ahh!!!" I screamed as flung myself to the opposite side of where the man hovered over me.  
  
"It's been a while Kaneki~" , sneered the man  
  
"Woah! Wait!? Are you Uta?"   
  
Uta sings out,"Hmm" turns his head and looks at Yomo "Look Yomo see he remembers me!"  
  
Yomo looks down, "I see"  
  
Yoshimura exhales. "I think we should get started and explain the situation at hand.  
  
As I looked at both Yomo and Yoshimura I knew it was serious but they are honestly always serious but when Uta fixed his composure and sat next to me wrapped and arm around and exhaled and said "It's all going to be alright."   
  
The silence after word was what ultimately scared me you see I realized what was  wrong with me but the silence before me until I was told was only making it worse. Waiting to be told something you know because you do not believe it to be true. In that moment Kaneki remembers an instance he felt this way when his mother died. His mother died and he knew he wouldn't see her round eyes open again but until he needed to be told because he did not believe his own mind and his own ideas. I don't want to hear it.   
  
Kaneki suddenly enveloped to say something,"I-I-am not a Beta-a-m I?" His black hair swifter over his eyes as once again he awaited to be told. Told that he was...  
  
Uta rubs Kaneki's back, "No you're not."  
  
Why is this happening to me I just wanted to be normal! Normal!  
  
Yoshimura explains," and at the same time you're not completely what you think you are either"  
  
"What do you mean! Just say it!", Kaneki exclaims  
  
Uta looks at Kaneki and says, "Well from our perspective and from experience you just experienced your first heat as an omega but at the same time if anything I have to say your more omega than me yet you're a child of two Betas"  
  
I look up Uta's eyes and for some reason even though I was told these bad news I found myself happy that the person who reassured me was Uta and not anyone else.   
  
Uta giggled in his fluffy tone and hugged me completely "just let it all out your not alone"  
  
I hesitated in fact for an instance I froze but eventually I tugged on Uta's loose sweater, wrapped my arms around him and placed my head in his chest.  
  
"It's going to be ok your not alone."  
  
The tears came again and wouldn't stop until once again I fell asleep in Uta's arms.  
  
Uta layed Kaneki down on the couch as scooched himself on to the floor. He placed his hand on the back of his head and stretched his legs. He then exhaled and said "He's lucky you were around Yomo", he scoffed,"Even the person who was supposed to be there for me wasn't.." Uta never cried but at that moment as he looked at Kaneki and brushed his hair with his hand tear snuck his way out.  
  
Yoshimura, Uta, and Yomo removed themselves from the room. Yoshimura asked that they followed him. unlocked the door of what be considered an archives room. Both Uta and Yomo came inside.   
  
"As you all know when this place was founded it was I alongside an old friend. He died about sixteen seventeen years ago."  
  
Uta stood a little confused thinking "why were we suddenly talking about the hotel"  
  
Yomo stood serious and awaited patiently to where this conversation was headed.  
  
Yoshimura took out a folder from the safe behind some book, "Both of you take a look at this"  
  
With a loss of interest Uta managed to force himself and walked towards the file and read, his sudden lost of interest grew once again.  
  
Yoshimura sighed, "My friend owned 85% of this hotel and after I was placed with temporary majority holder, until the day his child turned 20."   
  
Uta looked up "So you're saying this child is..."  
  
Yoshimura looks at both Yomo and Uta, "On Kaneki's 20th birthday he will officially became the majority holder of Anteiku."   
  
But soon after Yoshimura sighs, " Kaneki does not know of this but now that he is an Omega it makes it just more difficult, it saddens me to see him in this state so", he pauses and looks up to Uta, "Will you look after Kaneki and help him how to get through this without an incident."   
  
Uta looks up, "Wouldn't it be easier for him to find an Alpha willing to mate with him and get it over with?"


	2. UTA and Souta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of a natural occurrence for Omegas, no smut just lil something something and a mention of Rape but I didn't go into detail of the situation. When you get there you'll understand what I mean. Enjoy

Yomo looks at Uta hesitantly wanting to say something but changes his mind.  
  
  
Yoshimura looks down and says, "Most alphas are tycoons who collect Omegas as Trophys that's not what I want for Kaneki because he is will be a tycoon himself. He alone with his will should fall in love and mate without whoever he chooses."  
  
  
Uta is hesitant but says "The first day of heat came suddenly and things went worse than could possible, so your telling me to help Kaneki when it didn't go well for me?"  
  
  
Yoshimura and his guest began to walk outside once again he puts the files away and locks all the locks.   
  
  
Before entering inside of the room where Kaneki is, Yoshimura pauses and says, "I think it's because of everything that happened to you that you could be of help to him."  
  
  
\----  
  
  
When I awoke Uta and the rest were gone but soon after they came back inside. My heat didn't come back but I was forced to stay secluded for a week. Because if an Alpha were only 20 feet away my body would most likely react again. Uta told me that I could lean on him infact he proposed that I live with him until I gained more control over my heat. He had a tattoo parlor on the outskirts of the 20th ward but his home was closer to Anteiku than I thought.  
  
  
When my heat recided Uta took me to a clinic where I was tested and told that I had higher pheromone than normal Omegas meaning that I might go into heat sporadically and without notice. She gave my a low dosage but was advised to take them every six hours everyday.   
  
  
When I arrived home to Anteiku I entered through the back and was told by Yoshimura that Kaneki did not need to return to work until he was ready. In fact he paid me my weekly due even though I wasn't working. I was overwhelmed with the support I was receiving that I decided to leave Hide out of it. I let him know I would be staying at a friends home indefinitely.  Hide was supportive or so he seemed him supportive he knew something was wrong but kept it to himself because knowing Kaneki he knew he would tell him when he was ready.  
  
  
I dropped from my high school and registered for online classes. Things were happening at an alarming rate and I forced myself to adapt and accept the changes in my body. Hide helped me move in to Uta's place he thought he was sketchy but managed to open up to him and trust him. For some reason what bothered Hide the most was how close Uta was with me.  
  
  
Uta was always hugging me and touching me but not in a sexual ways like a big brother would care for his little brother. Affection. I apologized and thanked all of my coworkers and ask that they wait for me that I would be back soon. I was enveloped with hugs and kisses from Irimi. They all wished me luck on whatever it was they thought I was leaving for.  
  
  
With me being almost settled in Uta told me he wanted to test something out. He wanted to see if I released feromones to Alphas or something else. He said that I would need to stop taking the pills for a day while they friend would be restrained just in case. He would wear a mask just case and would also be restrained. He also made a mask for me. A black mask with an eyepatch.   
  
  
I was a little afraid but I needed to know how bad the situation was. The following week I met Uta's friend two days before the encounter would begin.  He wore a clown mask and was named Souta. I also wore my eyepatch mask. Uta showed his face and sat in between us and the Beta who would overwatch in case things got to intense. His name was Banjou. He also showed his face.   
  
  
Souta seemed like a good person and well spoken his mask however did scare me a little in fact it brought back some strange memories of... Rize.   
  
  
When the day came Uta closed the ship it was a Wednesay afternoon and I had began showing my heat the day before almost immediately after I skipped the pill twenty four hours ago. They weren't as bad as the first day in fact I was able to walk. Souta was sitting down and on a chair with his arms and legs tied.   
  
  
Uta and Banjou looked at me and waited a little bit.  
  
  
My breathing was tagged and I was getting somewhat horny but again it wasn't so bad however I was standing about 15 feet away.  
  
  
Uta grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "It's going to be ok, now get closer to him"  
  
  
Soutas breath was very ragged and he kept saying "Damn haha."  
  
  
As I got closer I was now standing in front of him.   
  
  
Uta stood about 20 feet behind and said "Try touching him, grab his hand and tell me how you feel."   
  
  
I hesitated, Souta's eyes peered at me through his mask, "Its ok you can do this."  
  
  
I grabbed his hand and waited for something to happen, nothing happened.  
  
  
I looked at Uta and said, "I don't feel anything, I'm gay and feel attracted to him but not because of the pheromones."  
  
  
Uta pffd and laughed "Haha you just said that so straightforwardly"  
  
  
Realizing what I had just said my cheeks flushed and embarrassment came over me.  
  
  
Uta asked that I sit down now he said he would tie me up. His second part of the experiment would be thinking back to that day. He said, "I want you to remember the first day, the last day you had your heat."  
  
  
In all honestly I had been trying to forget block it from my mind.  
  
  
"I want you to remember the person you very attracted to.." He paused and asked "Can you describe his features."  
  
  
I sat and thought about it, "He was tall." I gulped and as I described him my heat began going crazy as I began twitching "h-H-he hair purple h-hh-hair-ahhh" I was moaning and suddenly I turned to face Souta who was also the same  
  
  
  
Souta blurted out, "Fuck! Let me out of this thing and let me fuck him!"  
  
  
Unlike Souta who wanted to come fuck me I only wanted to find the boy with purple blue hair and have sex with him.   
  
  
Uta gave me a different pill and forced me to swallow it. Fifteen minutes after that my heat descended but Souta's didn't. Uta asked me and Banjou to leave while he handled Souta.   
  
  
Me and Banjou decided to go to a Cafe nearby, Uta told me take my pills again so I did. Banjou was a tough looking guy but in reality a huge softy, and indiscriminate of Omegas as other people tend to be especially Betas.   
  
  
I was worried about Souta and Uta since Uta was also an Omega but what I wondered was why Uta was not affected. He was also an Omega, well he did have his own medication probably.  
  
  
Banjou and I exchanged numbers he walked me back home and told me to call him if I ever needed anything especially in emergencies.   
  
  
I walked inside and called out for Uta who came out of his room half naked only wearing breefs. As I walked to my room I passed Uta's room to see Souta laying naked with his mask still on holloring at me. "Yo eyepatch kid!" He exclaimed with his legs wide open.  
  
  
Realizing what had transpired between them I tried to look away while Uta wrapped his arms around me. And then forgetting I don't have my mask on as I touched my face. Uta looked down at me, "It's ok you can trust Souta."   
  
  
  
Souta got up and put his breefs and pants on lifted his mask to the side making it unable for me to see his face as he made out intensely for a whole minute with Uta and said, "See you later babe, Eyepatch or KA-ne-ki" he shaked my hair as he walked out.   
  
  
I looked up at Uta shocked, Uta sighed, "I guess I have some explaining to do"  
  
  
I nodded as he lead me to a couch in the living room area. He sat me on the couch and he sat in front of me on a table.   
  
  
"You know I'm an Omega like yourself right?"  
  
  
"I assumed you were but I wasn't so sure especially since you didn't flinch today."  
  
  
"The truth is as you said I'm gay and genuine attracted to Souta I was attracted immensely however not by pheromones"  
  
  
"How is that possible if your an Omega. Was it the medication"  
  
  
Uta grabbed my hands with difficulty not for myself but for himself it seemed like he was about to tell me something difficult, so instead I held his hands tightly and looked up at him.  
  
  
Uta sighed and looked up, "When I got my first heat I was raped by dozens of Alphas, I was at a friends home at the time and most of the guests were rich tycoons, mostly alphas"  
  
  
I stayed silent as it got harder for him to speak.  
  
  
"None of the Alphas bit me, thank fully was the thought after it ended. My friend found me and helped me up his room were he helped clean me up."  
  
  
His eyes were shut as he began to get to the most difficult part.  
  
  
"I was only twelve years old, we were only twelve, my heat did not end. My friend was also an alpha. He couldn't detain himself he cried and cried saying he was sorry and the. Instinctively he bit the back of my neck."  
  
  
Uta's eyes began to drop tears, and so did I. He continued, "my heat ended and never came back but, my bodies loyalty to my alpha were unwilling to break."   
  
  
He paused and wiped his tears then continued with a better tone, "I was part of a rich family like my friend, however his parents did not accept our unification so my parents abandoned me and so did my friend."   
  
  
He began to get happier and said , "Time went by and I met Souta and fell in love truly in love without any spell of sorts a natural attraction."  
  
  
I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back.  
  
  
Once we let go of each other he looked at me and said, "it's my goal to help you live as normal as possible and do things by your own will not by pheromones or any other type of flow your own will."  
  
  
I thanked Uta and we both began to giggle as our foreheads tapped against each other. Uta got up and said he needed to clean his room so he did. When he was done he wanted to clarify something for me that I once again tried to forget. "I don't know if you noticed Kaneki but your not pheromones don't control you when it comes to Alphas I think you've found your mate."  
  
  
I looked up at Uta embarrassed, "I know this may sound strange but what if I don't want to be with my mate I mean I heard he's only 15."  
  
  
Uta looked shocked for a bit, "Is there anything else you know about him that you  have a framed from telling me?"  
  
  
I paused and linked up at him, "I uhh- his name is A-Ayato..." My face flushed red and suddenly interrupted by a sudden burst of laughter coming form Uta,  
  
  
"Hahahaha it's not just your Omega side speaking you know I think your in love like regular people fall in love at first sight!"  
  
  
"F-fall in love from first sight- me?!" I spoke flushed red.  
  
  
I'm a little confused with myself and unsure of my feelings but I won't rush anything, but one things for sue is I want to move up in life without letting me being an Omega take hold of me. I need to get stronger. Without giving in to temptations I aim to find the resolve in me to meet myself with all of my friends taking guy one step at a time in the future. For crying out loud I'm only 18.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tganks for reading! I appreciate you taking time out of your day to read this. Gosh it makes me blush(｡-_-｡)。Anyways I really really love Uta like really love him. So her will be a lot of him and his love life maybe more focused than Kaneki. I plan to make this a long story. I suck at writing but wig every chapter I try doing a little better so please stick with me, subscribe so that you can be reminded of my updates. Thank you so much!


	3. Tough desicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. this link is an explanation of basic characterizations of omegaverse http://puppylover857.deviantart.com/journal/Omegaverse-Explanation-and-Guide-441250200
> 
> Kaneki is learning these things as well so you could read a long and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a bit more content of Omegas and explanation.

Age 19.

I graduated a few months ago and had been attending Kami for a while now I've been considering a lot of things and one important one was that I've grown close to Uta in fact our relationship was so close like that if family that I didn't want to leave him. But he sad I was ready to experience things on my own. 

As I moved the last of my stuff into Anteiku Uta said he wanted to give me a last present to officially enter a new chapter. He said, "No matter what my present is you have to accept it gracefully! You promise."

We were in Uta's shop, Souta present once again like every time I saw him he teased me by wearing the Clown mask.

Because of the pills I had been taking it created a unnatural reaction to my hair, it began turning white most if not all of my hair turned white, but still some blotches of black were noticeable. The tips were black while the hair that grew out was white.

I was a little nervous but I trusted his judgment, he blind folded me and sat me down in a chair and put a cover over my body I think. He was touching my hair a lot and from the smell I assumed it was dye. I also hear the snips of scissors. 

Once Uta finished he un blind folded me and faced me away from a mirror my head was wet after the wash to my hair. We were sitting in a couch as he blow dried my hair. He sat criscrossed behind me I did as well. As my hair flung around I noticed the my entire hair was now white. He had only cut about half a centimeter of my tips. Wow was my first thought but I was a new person mentally why not change something of my physical aspect. Souta sat across in a chair wearing his mask teasingly his waved hair glistening in the light. I was intrigued to find out what was under that makes but I thought I would find out sooner or later. 

When my hair was finally dried Uta walked me towards the mirror I looked at myself and looked at Uta the tears decided to fall out and with out any hesitation I hugged Uta with all my power and he hugged me back.  
As I whimpered away I said "Thank you! Thank you!"

I pulled my face back and Uta did as well I stared into his dark eyes as he gave me kiss in the cheek, he said, "Thank you for being the little brother I never had! And giving me a bliss to family."

I bent down and touched Uta's belly and spoke to the child within him, "You better not be coming out anytime soon you hear! You've got several months till then you got it!"

While I lived here I witnessed love overpowering the nature of our kind, Uta forcing himself away from his natural law to only allow his alpha too enter his body. Souta was able to get Uta pregnant-finally. Uta told me that he will always have a connection with his first mate and ultimately struggle throughout his pregnancy and thereafter but he's said that its all been worth it because if the past hadn't happened he wouldn't be at this exact moment in time. 

\----  
I hugged Uta one last time and said my goodbyes and thank you a to both Uta and Souta, I asked Souta to take care of Uta, and walked out of Uta's home and headed back to Anteiku. 

Hide had visited me once in a while but I never came to Anteiku, he told me of a pretty girl who had moved in. And several others including a mother and daughter. And several new employees like Nishiki from Kami. I was excited to finally return a new person.

As I walked inside I was greeted with a big surprise the Cafe had been closed and all the former and new employees and friends including people I have yet to meet greeted me with a huge homecoming. 

Hide, Koma, Irimi, and Yoshimura-san welcomed me and I gave them biggest smile and said "I'm home."  
\----

I was introduced to a a young girl named Hinami and her mother Ryouko-san.

Hide wanted to introduce me to someone else who he said was a "Cutie". I laughed for a sec and hugged Hide and said "It feels good to be back." Hide hugged me back slapped my back hard and said "It's good to have you back!"

After the small welcoming I headed upstairs with Hide who had been living in the same apartment room as I, it had two rooms a big kitchen and living room area and restroom in each room. 

Hide and I sat on the couch and because I had told him ahead of time that I wanted to speak to him about something serious and about what had happened to me. Hide sat across from 5 feet away on a couch. He exhaled and looked at his hands as I inhaled and exhaled till I figured out my words.

(H-H-how do I start!? How do I explain) were the only thoughts flowing inside my head. Hide looked up at me and saw me hesitating the ticks of the clock on the side of us the only audible sound. 

Hide began talking, "Kaneki" I looked up as he called my name, he continued,"I've know all along, er at least I realized it soon after-" he paused and exhaled "It doesn't matter ok it's going to be ok and I'll be there for you when you need me but please just please from now on ask for help." 

I looked up at home and said "unn!"  
I stood up and walked towards him and hugged him once again as I held my emotions in.

Hide suddenly in a laughing tone "pfffffttt! Anyways Kaneki what's up with the hair!?"

I looked at him with my eyes squinted with a serious tone "Well you see I've decided that my new view in life should be accompanied with some new hair" 

There was an awkward pause between the two us now about a two feet away from each other... Hide made a face like "Oh Ok" 

Breaking the silence I say," Actually Uta did it"

Hide said "Op yeah of course it would be his idea haha" 

Even though Hide visited me we kept low contact, so it seemed like it would get hard getting used to each other's company. However nonetheless both of us were excited of what was to come living together.  
\--- 

The next day Hide and I were going to work the morning shift something I hadn't done in a while, wake up early and well work. 

We took the stairs down since our apartments were close to the Café. We were to start serving at 6:00 am so we both began prepping and moving ingredients from the back at a time where we would be ready at 6am. 

Once we opened people fled in as both I and Hide took orders, and made coffee and heated breakfast snacks. In all honesty it had been a difficult start there were things I didn't remember but of course I always made myself fresh coffee so it seemed that proved to be beneficial, I hadn't lost my ability to make coffee. Which was essential to this job.  
\---  
In the middle of our shift Nishiki arrived, thankfully because by 9am we were going nonstop. As our shift ended at the clock out station Irimi arrived and so did a young girl with purple blue hair. Almost suddenly memories of that boy I had saw I knew his name but I knew saying bit in my mind would trigger something I didn't want- not here- not in front of them- no! No!! Hide noticed something strange so he immediately carried me upstairs. He placed me in the couch inside our living room and grabbed my clock out card and sad he would be back. In a few minutes Hide returned in and asked me, "Kaneki is there anything I can do?" His tone was that of a scared friend, his voice was cracking, 

I looked at him and said exasperatedly, "Go to my room there's a cabinet labeled emergency", he ran to me room opened the cabinet,"grab the one with number 1 on it and bring it here." 

He brought me some water and placed the pill in my mouth held me up as I drank up as I swallowed the pill.

Hide sat down over by the couch across held his hands around his arms as he arched towards his knees. All I could think was don't cry don't cry! I'm the one who wants to cry!

It took about a few minutes for the pills to take affect. Once I calmed down I sat up as Hide kept his eyes on me, I placed my hands on face beating myself for this incident inside. I looked up at Hide and looked towards the outside, "I found my mate."

"Wait don't tell me it's Touka"

I assumed it was the girl with the purple blue hair, he was talking about, "No it's-" 

He sighed "uhh thank god! I'm sorta dating her you know haha!"

I laughed it out as well "No don't worry it's about the day my heat first started."

"Uhh you know Kaneki if your not ready please don't tell me. I'll-"

I looked at him with determination so he silenced himself, "On that day not only did my heat start but I met my mate." I paused and exhaled, "I couldn't control myself thankfully Yomo carried me away before I attracted any alphas."

"But if you saw your mate why didn't he come after you?"

"He's was only 14 so-"

"Woh Kaneki so you go for younger kids-"

"N-no he just happened to be my mate, I plan on falling in love with who ever fate places me with but I won't follow the law of attraction, I'll choose someone on my own will."

"Pffff that's so like you Kaneki! I'm proud of you you know and thank full you didn't take my little Touka from me"

There was a pause between us, "how do you know he's your mate?- I mean like I've heard your pheromones can just make you think you want someone but how specifacilly did you come to that conclusion?"

I sighed "I know because just by thinking of him my Heat starts."

Hide's eyes widened, "Is that even possible!?"

"Yeah it is that's what happened just now as well."

"Wait but why'd you start thinking of him?"

"I think he's related to the girl with the purple hair, Touka."

"Woah that's honestly unbelievable"

I move on from the topic ask "Wait is she an Alpha?"

Hide looked dumbfounded "uhh honestly I don't know."

I started laughing, Touka was an Omega I could tell, she was like me except from the look on her face she had greater control over herself than I did. But Hide would eventually find out from her I didn't need to tell him, it simply wasn't my place.

I looked at Hide once more before standing up, " anyways remember that I wouldn't take the person you were I love with even if they were my mate, it wasnt my place."

"Aww thank you Kaneki! Your the best!" He came over to me and hugged me tight and shaked me up just like he did when he never saw me for a few days. 

I looked at the flask labeled "1" and closed the lid. I grabbed it and asked Hide to follow me so that I could explain to him the uses of the medicine. 

"Even though I'm in control most of the time things like this will happen, continuously so I trust you with my life you know and thats why I would like it if you were with me anytime I went out or anything like that, because if I get reminded of my mate and the heat starts I might not be able to dosage myself properly."

 

He nodded and proactively said, "I'll ask Mr. Yoshimura to schedule us at the same time, the good thing is that we are taking the same classes at Kami so I'll alway have your back" 

I smiled, and decided to explain the pills, "As you probably noticed I have 5 types of pills, this situation was what I considered a one, one pill is enough, Now you know when to give me a one." I paused beggining to get embarrassed. "Since you brought me here almost instantly I didn't need a 2 but if it had been five minutes more it would of been. If I don't stop the effects immediately the only thing-"I gulped before continuing "the only thing that will stop my heat is my mate himself, these pills up to five will only work until the 25 minute mark, anything after will release an unimaginable amount pheromones." 

Hide gulped before speaking up but surprisingly spoke with confidence, "Dont worry about it but if worst comes to worst would you want me to allow your mate to be with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hide is probably one of the character in this story that stays really OC. Hide is just amazing and ugh! I love it. Thank you guys for reading!


	4. I trust you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man... I hate when you work hard for something like for years and then suddenly you go and bomb it. Tch. Anyways enjoy:D And there's a little surprise near the end:D

I looked at Hide with determination, "no matter what don't, I've never been in that situation but I know that after 10 minutes that heat take over everything I believe it and ignores my will, I'll tell you to let me I'll beg you to bring him, allow home but No. No matter what No"

Hide grabbed my shoulder, " I got it I won't let you do anything the you in front of me wouldn't want."  
\-----  
Hide decides to invite Touka over so that we could get to know each other and also so that I could apologize since I totally ignored her earlier today. 

I was in my room when Touka arrived and behind her the girl Hinami popped out. She was so tiny and cutsey.

I looked at Touka and Hinami, "Hi girls, um Touka-chan right? I'm Kaneki nice to meet you."

Touka paused and looked at me but then after a quick scan she smiled and said, "Nice to meet you! And yes I'm Touka:)))"

"Please come in, Hi, Hinami-chan" 

"Hey girls just in time" Hide hollored

Hide and Touka sat on the couch together while we watched a family movie Hinami sat down reading some of my books. She was continuously asking for question on kanji and I tried teaching her the best I could. It turns out Hinami was being homeschooled. For circumstances unknown to me.  
\-----  
Hinami had left early so I was basically the third wheel tonight but i liked this. I started thinking about myself in the future when I started dating or when I sat on this same fluffy couch with my special someone and Hide with his special someone maybe Touka and maybe her brother.

Her brother. Purple hair-No No Shit. Shit. Hold it in hold it! Hold it in! Stop! Stop! Get up go to your room. Go! Go! I get up and try to walk to my room and as stood about five feet from there my legs collapsed. I was convulsing and my breathe was ragged, next thing I know Hide ran past me, and I heard the TV turn on and light go on. Hide began to panic "Fuck fuck o-one or T-t-two" 

Touka walked toward me and flipped upward and held me in her arm, she screamed at Hide "Get him Two!!!" 

Hide's composure flipped and he ran toward me grabbed some water and forced the pill down my throat. Hide was shocked at the new strength he saw in Touka. After they both carried me bed it took longer than the last time for me to feel normal. Both Hide and Touka cleaned up and postponed the movie. I walked out of my room and sat down on the couch I apologized to them both. Hide started talking, "I know we talked a lot today in fact it took you a while to let me know what was going on but if you can I think you need to explain the situation to Touka."

I looked up at both the peering eyes of Touka and Hide. I sighed before I began. 

I explained everything I had explained to Hide but the part about the mate being her brother. She was harsh honestly she explained to me in tough manner that Hide himself cowered down. They were a good match I thought. She understood as well but she didn't mention that she was the same something I believe she should of in case she needed help.

The following months went well in fact the number of incidents decreased and both Hide and Touka carried a pill of each of them with them when we went out just in case. 

Being with Hide and Touka became something common and all together something normal. That year Touka applied to Kami and was accepted. Hide and Touka looked like they were serious about each other. And I was being opened into new doors for once since I found out I was an Omega I felt like things were going in the direction I wanted. Every step I took felt right I wasn't regretting things. 

So much so I began to believe that Ayato wasn't my mate. 

Age 20.  
Uta's giving birth oh shit! oh shit! I was staying with Uta while Souta was away just in case but I didn't think the baby would come so soon. Uta was like nothing was going on. Let's go back in time and remember the things that happened.

I was in Uta's living room pouring some milk on my cereal and Uta was walkin towards me when it sounded like a bucket of water fell on the floor I turn around see Uta calmly looking down "Op I think that's not normal." 

I poured the entire gallon of milk on the floor as I began panicking. "Ok! Breathe Uta breathe!" 

"I am breathing"

He walked back into his room and grabbed his emergency back and grabbed some towels. And headed towards the door.

"W-where are you going?!"

"To the hospital to give birth!? H-how!!" 

How we're going to get there? There was no car it was late too. Who had a car who had a car??? 

Banjou!

I called Banjou,  
The phone rang and there was an immediate answer  
"Hey Banjou, it's Kaneki,"

"Hey Kaneki what's up!?"

"Hey listen there's an emergency I need you to get me and Uta to the hospital fast... The babies coming."

"On my way!"

When he got here the car was packed with several people he kicked them all out and said he'd come back for them once he took us to the hospital. I apologized and thanked them all for agreeing to it.

As I panicked I grabbed Uta's towels and laid them out on the front seat of the car. I placed his buckle on lightly. I sat on the back accompanied by a woman who said she'd come with us she wore a scarf and glasses so I couldn't see her face well. I asked Uta to give me his hand. "Ok Uta now breathe breathe... Heee huuu heee huuu"

Uta unbuckled himself and pinched my arm "you know what Ken chill and call Souta right now, I got this I'm cool ok you just need to chill in the one giving birth here."

I stayed quiet and dialed Souta's phone, it ringed once "Hello~ Kaneki what's up?"

"Hey um Uta's U-Uta's water broke."

"Huh!? Shit-Fuck- Shit-Fuck"

I stayed silent I guess anyone respond that way when your loved one was about to give birth and you were on the opposite side of the map.

"Hey Hey Souta listen I'm gonna be here with him the whole time if you can get over here soon do so, I can FaceTime you so you'll see it all happening if that's what you want."

Souta stayed silent and with hesitation said "Fine, call me again the moment you arrive to the hospital promise me you won't leave him alone not even for a second."

Without any hesitation I said, "Roger that I'll call you as soon as I get there hurry on over!"

"Ok bye! Talk to you guys in bit." He hung up soon after.

Uta was silent the whole ride there but Banjou asked the questions Uta seemed to act he didn't want to know., "Is he on his way? Yeah he's in Germany right now so I'm unsure when he'll arrive. But we'll FaceTime him once we get there.... Uta how are you doing?"

Uta held out his hand, "I'm good it's all good." I held it.

The girl stayed quiet and smiled once in a while. But didn't introduce herself. 

Uta had decided not check the sex of the baby so it was a surprise. All of us were looking forward to meeting he or she.

I calles Hide and sales him and Touka to come to the Hospital and of course he asked on the phone if I needed the emergency kit and I said yes.

When we arrive to hospital I sign Uta in. He's immediately carried to a special section of the hospital for omegas. Uta had told me before hand that he would have to get a Cesarean. Which was honestly what I feared the most. Banjou said he'd come back at a later time. The pgirl with him didn't say a word. 

I facetimed Souta and faced Uta held the phone... They were about ready to place Anesteshia on him. I placed some earphones on Uta so that he could talk to him while it all happened. Uta was still able to move but now dressed in blue and laying down on the bed. He held out the phone while I changed and disenfected myself. My phone was at 40% so I pulled out Uta's phone into my pocket incase my battery was near dying to continue their call all through. 

The doctors let us know they would begin the Cesarean. Uta's arms were numb so I held the phone for him. He spoke wobbly to Urie, he's words incongruent. I never looked at the screen because once again I didn't want to pry. 

It was about ten minutes until the doctors reached the bag that held the baby, however there was a problem of sort.

"Mr. Kaneki" the doctor said, "I don't think we have one baby here" 

"Huh!? What do you mean!?" 

Uta looked at me "Hey what's wrong"

I looked over the curtain and saw not one but two miracles. The tears were flowing from my face. "Uta Uta they are twins!!!" 

Souta heard me from the earphones because he screamed with joy. Uta began crying. The doctors carried the first child onto Uta's chest. "A boy Uta-san" and carrying the second child fresh out of the womb "A little girl Uta-san".

The doctors immediately began closing Uta up while two doctors cleaned the children up. Both Uta and I payed attention to the children as they were wrapped into blue and pink blankets. Souta also witnessed these events. The nurse asked them what they would be named and Uta with confidence said he'd like to wait until their father made it to chose their names together. 

The truth was both Uta and Souta had chosen boy and girl names for the one child they expected but now with two more than likely both chosen names would remain the same but I could tell that Uta thought of the moment of naming your children something symbolic. The children were carried away into a safe room where they would be joining the rest of the new borns.

Uta was stitched up and would soon feel the pain of the Anesteshia wearing of and the after affects. Uta was taken into a different room where he slept. Souta hanged up and messaged me telling me to call him once Uta was awake or the babies came into the room. Now that Uta was in a different room both Touka and Hide waited until I let them inside.

"Hey guys!" They both came jogging to the door, I hugged them once they came inside.

Uta's room was wide and could probably fit five people laid out on beds. It looked like a rich persons area. 

Touka and Hide we're excited to meet the babies. Hide brought my normal medication and I took it almost immediately just in case. 

"I promised Souta I wouldn't leave Uta alone... And I didn't bring anything with me", I looked at Hide and asked "could you please bring me two days worth of clothes?"

"Yeah, of course I'll be right back, Nishiki let me borrow his car so I'll be back soon." He looked at Touka and she said "Don't worry about me I'll wait with Kaneki until you come back."

Hide kissed her cheek, "I'll be right back ok"

"Mm" Touka responded

Touka grabbed my arm and leaned on me. While we waited Touka began talking about herself and how she wanted to see herself in the future, "I haven't thought about children, you know not yet. It's beautiful and troubling at the same time isn't it?"

"It is when I was with Uta during the surgery there was a lot of blood I mean a lot but when I saw not one but when I saw the two little ones, I was overwhelmed. If I were to have children I would have to through the same thing as Uta. It's scary but worth it."

We stayed silent for a bit... Until Touka broke the silence, "You know right?"

I wanted to feign and act like I didn't know what she meant by her question but I responded, "yeah."

She squeezed my wrapped arm harder, "Thanks for not telling Hide"

"Don't thank me, I try not to keep things from Hide, he tends to know even without hinting it, in fact I bet he already knows about you."

"You're probably right but not admitting it is feels like it not being true, he know, even without me telling him."

"I get your point, even so it's the reality we Omegas live in that's why it's better to let them know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe did you see what I did there! Anyways yes SURPRISE!!! Uta gave birth to TWINS! YAYAYY! I love Uta and after everything he went though he deserved something Amazing. Two babes! Ugh just to cute tbh! Furuta clearly live Uta and cares for his babies. Kaneki was out of character like he was with white haired but respectively I feel like black haired Kaneki would act this way. I just like white hair. But he still retain the blacked haired Kaneki personality so I do feel like he acted in character. And Uta is so chill. like so chill. Touka is so cute!


	5. It just happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizts Get CEREALS guys!

I and Touka fell asleep while Hide brought my clothes. He sat clothes to us keeping watch. 

As I opened my eyes Touka had gotten up to retrieve some coffee and Hide was nodding off, I patted his head and told him I'd take watch. I walked over next to Uta and grabbed his hand. He slowly opened his eyes. He told me that the babies came while I was sleeping thankfully for Hide he was able to call for Souta while he breast fed the twins. 

"I owe an apology to Souta, I said I would watch over you but I went ahead and fell asleep huh?"

Uta smiled and patted my head,"That's so like you Kaneki."

I laughed, "It is isn't it?"

"You know you seem a bit different."

"How so?"

"It's subtle but you seem 'in charge' of yourself"

"Honestly I feel in charge."

 

Uta smiled at me closed his eyes once again.

\---  
Souta called to let us know that he'd be arriving in 5 minutes. I cleaned Uta up a bit while the babies were brought inside. Touka and Hide had gone back home. 

A man ran towards Uta I could only assume he was the person under the mask. He kissed Uta and rubbed his forehead against Itas while smiling. He gave his two babies pecks on their foreheads and then he looked up at me. He held his hand out, "My name is Furuta Nimura also known as Souta."

Ehhhhh?

"Nice to meet you! So wait Furuta-san is your real name?"

"Yup！"

Once one of the babies finished eating I grabbed the baby and walked towards Sou-Furuta and placed the child in an upward position. "So now tap the babies back gently until he burps" Furuta and Uta tapped their babies backs until both burned simultaneously. 

"if it ok with you too I'm gonna go and get something to eat myself." I said to Furuta and Uta. 

"Yeah go ahead we got this, thank you"

\----

As I finished eating some hospital food I began to feel happy. A flush of happiness. Unlike before, when I thought about being a Beta being the best thing for me I realized that having children would be impossible. But I can. I can have children. I can provide someone with a family.  
\----

Uta fell asleep while they took the babies away. Furuta sat next to Uta with his head on the Side of Uta's lap.  
"We decided on the names while you were gone."

I looked up and sat on the opposite side of Uta."Really!?" My face lightened up brightly.

Uta eyes were on Uta's sleeping face while spoke, "Our little girls name is Hairu Ihei, and our little boys name is-"

"Its Koori Ui" Uta interrupted.

Furuta laughed as he held his lovers hand. 

I smiled, "They are beautiful names."  
\-----

It was the third day now and I asked Hide to bring me more clothes and emergency pills.  
\----  
After a week they allowed Uta to return home. Including the babies. However Uta was told to not too do any physical activity that may cause the stitches to reopen.  
\----  
Both I and Furuta shared responsibilitys we we take care of the babies while takin care of Uta's needs as well. 

While I went to school Hide would come to help, Furuta was rather acceptant of Hide especially since he contacted Furuta while I had been asleep.  
\---  
It had been about two weeks now since we leaves the hospital. Uta went to the hospital for his own checkup and the babies check up. Uta was given the OK to continue slow activities. However he was warned about bending down. Even the the skin on his belly were reattached the skin was sensitive so it could possibly reopen if there is a sudden stretch.  
\----

Time passed by quickly, I returned to work almost immediately and met with Yoshimura who had something important to tell me.

He invited Hide and Touka to be present while the important announcement he had for me.

We were sitting in room the seemed like an archives room. He handed me a file and said, "I was supposed to give this to you soon after your 20th Birthday but you were rather busy."

I took the file with somewhat confusion and opened and read what was inside.

This document entails the details of the heir to Anteiku Hotels. 

At such specificated age, Kaneki Ken, will assume the role of majority share holder of the Estate.

Estate: Anteiku Hotels and Shares and Wills included

Specifated Age: 20 years of age

I looked up at Yoshimura, "is this my fathers will?" I paused, "Did my mother know?"

Yoshimura paused and look at him, "She did."

"Why didn't father give this to her, she's the one who needed it." The anger that resonated in my was uncontrollable. My mother died of overwork, if she had money from the start she would still be here.

"I know your angry but your mother chose not to fight for, she also decided that it was for the best for you to live your life as normal as possible." Yoshimura paused, he went to a safe and pulled what seemed to be an envelope. "This is from her."

A letter from mom. I rushed to open it.  
It read,

Dear Ken, 

I wrote this letter soon after your fathers death, not yet able to fully heal from the somber occurrences of this day. Right about now you are almost a year old, your trying to stand up on the kotetsu I've laid out, it's the month of March. 

After your fathers death it ha D it even been a day when I was told that I wouldn't receive a cent nor would you until your 20th birthday. I was angry of course but your father was well a man of great fortune so after thinking it through I realized it would be best for you to live a life with humility. I am strong women, heck I'm still young. So why not! 

I've decided to take working. Your fathers choices were always meant with greater meaning behind them. It may seem annoying but your dad wanted what was best for you. 

Your sister Rize is a 11 months older than you. By this time you've most likely met her. Once I gave birth to her she was taken away, In the future will she hate me. Your probably twenty now and if I'm not alive by then I'd like for you to give your sister a letter that I wrote for her. 

I didn't want to think about it but now that you've read this far, I'm probably gone. I am sorry. I am so sorry. 

I love you Ken. So much.

I hadn't cried about mom in so long, I cried so much. Non stop.

 

When I got the chance to see Rize again I would carry the letter with me wherever I went. 

 

I didn't want this. But mother died for this for me to get this. 

I accepted my duty as majority share holder, however I did not have any experience with any of this and asked Yoshimura to continue to look over the role until I was completely prepared. "I will accept the role however we will need to hold board meeting, and make it clear that you are here as representative of your fathers will."

I stood up, "Fine. Set the meeting."

Touka and Hide had stayed silent behind me as I walked back to the apartment. I walked in and sat down as Hide and Touka sat down on the couch in opposite side of me. I looked up them both, "Haha! Me new money? It's seems like some big joke."

Hide and Touka didn't comment.

No more crying. Huh. Fuck. 

Since things just couldn't get any worse I looked up at Hide and said, "Since everything's coming out to light now I think it's about time I tell the truth, no something I've been hiding."

Hide grabbed me from my collar and pushed me towards my room and through me on the bed. "You need to be alone and think things through. Don't vent your anger on her and make things worst you damn Masochist."

He walked out and locked the door behind him. I was by myself. 

By myself. I pulled out my laptop and decided to look up my father. It was crazy how much was available on the Internet. Yoshimura was distant cousin of my father, there rumors that his children were Tatara and Eto the founders of Aogiri Tree Hotels, then I found that father had a brother and his brother had a son. He was a possible heir of CCG Hotels. His name was Arima.

Arima. I looked up pictures of him and to my shock his hair was white. He also had grey eyes just like me. I was almost excited and curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring and maybe that I'm a little fast passed? Idk like my goal per chapter is over 2k words so a lot can happen in 2k words lol and ooh Kaneki sudden interest in Arima hmmmm? AyaKEN is coming guys like literally CUMMING- oops did I misspell that?(｡-_-｡)


	6. Primooo Primooo!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki ventures to meet Arima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen guys omg?

I walked of my room and hugged both Hide and Touka and said, "Sorry about earlier thank you guys!"

The excitement to meet my cousin was overwhelming that I couldn't sleep much. 

The next day I woke up early and went to the CCG hotel and stalked outside waiting for him to show up or come out. I mean he ought to come out sooner or later. Right!?

I wore a black beanie a black sweater and black pants while I waited on a bench inside. I purchased some coffee from restaurant while I waited. I had all of my pills with me just in case. 

However just in case I texted Hide,  
Hey Hide I'm gonna be at the CCG hotel with my cousin. So if you want to check on me later that'd be kooo

Hide was most likely sleeping so I didn't worry about it much. 

20 minutes later Hide busy in through door towards the check in center. I tried to turn around but his caught a peak at me. He sighed and walked toward me. "Kanekiyaro what are you doing here! And what's up with this cousin of yours I've known you since before I could talk you don't have no cousin!"

I peeked at him and grabbed his hands and pulled him to sit next to me with excitement, "No I do! I really do. Dads brother sounded this hotel and his son is here- uh somewhere here. And so he's my cousin."

"Pffffttt, oh my god Kaneki! So you decide to use your day off to stalk on your cousin you didn't know existed?"

Now that he mentioned it, "Uh yeah, I hadn't thought it through but now that I have... He might not even live here."

Suddenly A tall silver white haired man caught my eye. That's Arima. 

"Hide that's him!" I whispered out.

"What really?" Hide got up and went after him.

I followed behind as he pulled my arm as he headed towards him. What do I say!?

Hide spoke up as we stood I from of Arima. "Hey man, your Arima-san right?" 

Arima peered at us both. Pushed his glasses back and tried to go around us. He was going around me when I spoke up, "U-um."

He paused to listen to me but so I would continue and walked away.

Hide stopped Arima once more. "Hey you should listen to what he has to say it's rather important."

Arima turned around as I removed my beanie and the glasses. "My name is Ken Kaneki, I think- no I'm your cousin!"

Arima looked at both Hide and I told us to follow him. When we entered the elevator his clicked a floor only 10 stories up, he game me a card. I grabbed it and he said, "The truth is I can't be seen with you so contact me through cell phone, I'll figure the time and place to talk."

He walked out and said we should head out of the hotel now. 

As I and Hide went down we both looked at eachother astounded. What just happened. Look on their face.

Hide and Kaneki walked outside and decided to walk a few blocks. Anteiku hotel was about 20-30 minute walk from CCG.

Hide asked how I felt of the situation, I responded, "honestly I'm thankful he gave us some of his time to hand over a card."

"Heh? Really man he seemed kind of, I dunno like full of himself? Maybe?"

I looked down to my feet as we walked down the busy street, "Honestly I think it was the complete opposite, he's rich and powerful me saying I'm his cousin is like someone saying you have a son. In a way don't you think?"

"I didn't ask you but what made you want to venture and find him Kaneki?"

I sighed, "Honestly if I'm going to stand s the head my fathers company I'm gonna need help. Maybe going to the enemy's company might seem wrong but it's worth a try."

Hide placed his hands behind his head as he walked facing forward, "Hmm, well it's all up to you." We stayed silent and suddenly Hide asked, "You know I don't want to bring this up but hasn't it been a bit too long since idk your heat went bezerk. Don't get me wrong I'm thank ful but isn't it a little weir-"

I stopped in my steps, wait he's right it's true even Arima he was an Alpha as well. But nothing and with Furuta nothing. I have my pills and have been taking them correctly in fact it should be normal like this all the time. It feels to strange like the silence before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha haha the cousin bomb. Yup yup. Olson sorry for the brevity of this chapter but the next chapter is like UPER UPER I breakable like I couldn't chunk some of dat one to dis wun yu noe? (I spelled it like that on purpose in fact all of my mistakes were made on purpose:)


	7. What did I just do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a surprise for guys down below . whispers in your ear *like smut*

 

I grabbed my phone and contacted Uta, it ringed twice before answering in the background I could here both babies crying, "Hello Kaneki what's up I'm kind of busy right now..".   
  
"I'm heading to your place right now, bye"I looked up at Hide "could you come with me?"   
  
"Yeah sure."   
  
When we arrived to Uta's place the door was already unlocked. Koori and Hairu were still crying, it seemed like Furuta wasn't around. Uta was carrying both of them and was struggling all around. I grabbed Koori. "Here, Hide grab Koori from Uta."   
  
Uta slipped away towards the restroom, and came out a few minutes later. "Thanks. I really needed to go."   
  
Koori and Hairu had calmed down and looked like they were about to sleep. But scuffled with discomfort. I leaned down to smell Hairu and Hide did the same to Koori. "Peeyuuu!" Hide exclaimed.   
  
Uta grabbed his son from Hide and both he and I changed their diapers. Hide looked at us both, "Wow you guys are like super moms you know"    
  
Me and Uta giggled. "Well it is in our nature you know."   
  
Hide smiled and so did I.   
  
\---    
  
Hide left and I helped Uta with the babies while he slept away. Once the babies to look a nap I decided to clean up the mess that had piled up.    
  
Once the babies woke up I fed them milk from their mother that had been stored away, so that I wouldn't need to wake up Uta.    
  
It was about nine o' clock when Furuta arrived. "Hey Sou-Furuta-san"   
  
"You can just call me Souta if it's easier, it's like a nickname for close friends."   
  
I smiled as he fluffed my hair, "Uta's sleeping and the babies are starting to wake up so I'm getting them some milk."   
  
Souta grabbed Koori since he seemed he was about to wake up first, "You mustn't wake up your mother Koori-chan"   
  
I placed some water in warm pot while I let the bottles float in the water while they warmed.    
  
When I turned around Uta had awoken and wrapped his arms around Souta and endlessly made out. Wow.   
  
I grabbed the want bottles and handed one to Souta, "Did you sleep well?"   
  
"Yeah finally!" He stretched his arms above him. "Thanks Kaneki!"   
  
As I grabbed Hairuhi from her comforter I have her a kiss on her temple.   
  
\----   
After putting the babies to sleep Uta and Souta on the couch I pulled up my chair and sighed. "Can I ask you something?" I asked facing Uta.    
  
Souta was about to stand up when I said, "No you too stay here."   
  
There was a silence so I continued, "My heat is abnormal but lately no infact for several months I gone by with an incident not even a minor one."   
  
Uta smiled, "That only means that it'll be that way from now on, it's time you get started with yourself."   
  
"Haha yeah huh, I just wanted to make sure I was ok you know?"   
  
Souta grabbed my hand, "you've helped us so much so if you ever need anything don't hesitate ok?"   
  
I smiled and said, “Thanks you too if there's ever anything I'm help as well!” I got my things and headed out   
"Bye!"   
\----

I was in the ally where it all started. Behind the Anteiku Cafe. I was about to enter when I bumbed into Hinami. 

 

“Hey Hinami!”

 

“Hey onnichan!”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I'm looking for my mom.” 

 

“Hmm. How about you go inside with Touka and I'll go look for her.”

 

Once she was inside I walked toward the street and looked for Ryouko. I simultaneously called Hide who was inside, I was about a block away from Anteiku,

“ _ Hey Kaneki wat up?” _

 

“Hey Hide, Hinami just went inside could you check on her, she was outside by herself looking for her mother.”

 

“ _ What are you talking about Ryouko is sitting right in front me- _

_ Let me talk to onnichan I please- _

_ Sorry onnichan I couldn't find my mom so I went outside but I found he now.” _

“Oh ok thank goodness,”

 

“ _ Hey Kaneki just head back.” _

 

“Ok don't worry about it, I'll be there soon.”

\----

I had walked a block or so away from Anteiku and could see the lights from Aogiri Hotel . It looked like they were having a party. 

 

I crossed the street and walked towards Anteiku, an alarm on my phone beeped, letting me know it was time to take my daily dose. I swallowed the pill dry.

 

Once I arrived I told Hide and Touka about my heat. We had the late shift tomorrow so I invited them out to hangout at Aogiri.

 

Touka was hesitant but decided that my accomplishment thus far needed some sort of Celebration. Touka told us to wear Masks in order to hide our Identitys. Touka had a Rabbit Mask and I had my eyepatch mask from Uta's. Hide surprisingly had a mask as well. It wrapped over his hair and covered his eyes. 

 

My heat would come once a month. So now that I new I was in control of myself i decided it was about time I had some fun.

 

Aogiri Tree was known to be a let loose type of hotel it was very open to all types of people and held daily parties. 

 

Hide and Touka brought my emergency pills with them just in case.

 

Once we arrived I realized we needed to be on the list, Touka stood in front and talked to the bouncer, he looked at us and was shocked, “Hey I know that mask, are you Kaneki?”

 

I knew that voice, “Banjou!?”

 

We had to scream into each other because the beat of the music was so loud. And the light that flared around added to the vibe. 

“Hey!! it’s been a long time! How are you?”

 

“Im good! Really good I got this girlfriend you know, it was the girl in the back seat. She a little shy you know.”

 

Oh yeah her, “I see that's great!”

 

“Anyways you guys go and have fun enjoy!”

 

We entered inside tge loud music sent waves through me something unexplainable thrilling.  Touka and Hide grabbed held hands while we went to get some drinks. As we drunk away I was approached by a man who decided to no wear a mask. He half blond hair and think eyeliner on his top lid of his eyes.

 

He touched my back and rubbed it in circle, spoke loudly in my ear so that I could hear him, 

“My names Naki, What's your name?”

 

“I'm Kaneki!” He was so drunk but seemed like fun, so when he helped out his hand I grabbed it.

 

“Do you wanna dance?!”

 

“Yeah”

 

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my hips. I looked at Hide as he worded out “GO-HAVE-FUN!”

 

Soon after I realized he was too drunk, to drunk that he almost fell on me I pushed him off and he started walking away. I was really far from Hide and Touka, Bodies were surrounding me everywhere when I felt like my heat was about to start. SHIT. I grabbed my phone and was about to Dial to hide but it fell and was kicked away, I couldn't see anywhere. Suddenly someone wrapped there arms around me from behind  and yelled in my ear, “It's ok follow me!”

 

I took his hand as he walked in front of me. I wasn't able to get a look at his face so I just looked down as we got out of the crowd. He didn't let go of my arm and took me what seemed like a restroom for one. 

 

I fell on my knees on the floor, “Th-thank you!”

I inhaled and exhaled trying hard to hold my breathe.

 

He kept his distanc and said, “Fuck you need to calm down the smell it's too fucking good!”

 

He's true it's getting worse. What the hell. The tears start to fall. “Fuck! I can't control it either you smell really good too!”

 

I had my eyes shut when he suddenly approached me and kissed my lips. I kissed him back. It was so addicting. When I opened my eyes and saw his face. My body released an immense amount of pheromones fuck fuck fuck.

 

“A-Ayato?”

 

He looked confused so he removed my mask and looked at my face, “Your him aren't you the black haired boy from three years ago!?” He removed his clothes and removed mine.

 

My body and his body moved at an alarming rate. The smell of the room enticed and became into something addictive. It was too late for neither one if us to stop. He kissed my chest and his simple of touch gave me a feeling beyond acceleration.

 

_ so this is what it means to be mates I thought  _

 

Tears flowed from his eyes Ayato spoke , “I've loved you so much since then! I couldn't forget you! Please tell me your name!”

 

_ Ah I couldn't admit love at first sight but now I see  _ “I -i love you tooo! It's KA-ne-ni”

 

Ayato says me on a couch while he unzipped my pants he laid me back down in the floor and placed his fingers in my wet hole. One by one. I had came an indefinite amount of times by now. I wanted more! More more! We wanted more! 

 

I unbuckled his black pants, he kissed me and paused to smile at my face. I looked at his big beautiful purple orbs as he began to thrust in me.

 

“Aahhhh”

 

_ More make me your only yours _

 

Ayato turned me around pulled me back while grabbing my neck “I'll make you mine, only mine”

 

He took a big bite from my neck and turned me around as his bloody lips devoured mine into the ultimate ecstasy. 

 

“I'm coming” as I came again my ass tightened around his cock.

“Me too-aaa”

 

Over and over again for a week straight he and I fucked endlessly. I couldn't get enough and neither could he.

 

I figured I passed out because when I woke again I we layed on a bed. He layed next to me. His purple hair layed out as he arms wrapped around me. I wanted to regret this moment but I couldn't. I kissed his lips and soon after he woke up we stared out each other for a minute before we both laughed.  

 

“Good Morning Kaneki.”

 

“Good Morning Ayato.”

 

I got up rushed and ask how long has it been since the party.

 

“Uhh it been almost two weeks.”

 

“Huh two weeks?!”

 

I searched for my phone but remembered I dropped it

 

“You dropped your phone remember?”

 

“Uhh yeah um could I-”

 

“Here” he handed me a cellphone. He watched me silently as I typed the number in.

 

I memorized Hides number just in case, “Hello”

 

“ _ Kaneki is that you!!!” A-aAre you ok are you injured are you o-  _

I heard a smack on the line I heard Toukas voice in the back ground as she yelled “ _ You idiot one question at a time!” _

 

Hide replied “ _ y-yes mam” _

 

“Hide, I'm ok. Honest.”

 

Ayato looked at me with suspicious eyes. 

 

Hide began to sob a bit, “ _ you know you had me worried sick, fuck!” _

 

“Im gonna head back home right now so there's someone I want you too meet.”

 

“ _ Fuck Touka listen here he says he wants us to meet someone.” _

_ “Oh is that so?”  _ Touka replied in the background

 

_ “Kaneki are you sure this is what you want?” _

 

I giggled and looked at Ayato, “I'll see you in a few Hide.”

 

I gave him back his phone and he placed it on the bed as he approached and wrapped his arms around me. “Who was that?”he kissed me gently

 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said “If your not busy you'll meet them today.”

 

“Hmmm? Sure after we-”I covered his mouth and said, 

“No! My body hurts I don't think I could do more”

 

He frowned and hugged me, “I understand” I already took a shower so if you want to step inside. I hadn't liked around but we were in a hotel room a first class hotel room. I walked toward the restroom since it was pretty obvious and big. I turned on the shower. I had closed the door with a lock. I tried to clean my hole but realized it had already been clean. I stuck a finger in to check and there was still some left. 

_ I see. _

 

Once I was done with my shower I put on the tone left hanging. I grabbed a towel and walked out as I dried my hair.

“Your very tempting like that you know.”

 

I smiled and said, “Good. Do you have some clothes I could borrow?”

 

In all honesty I felt like me and Ayato were similar in body mass and height. He stood close to me know eyeing me. I looked up.

_ Nope he's definitely bigger in more ways than one(｡-_-｡). _

 

He handed me a shirt, socks, underwear and pants. I started changing in front of him. It was weird I trusted him. Completely. In fact it be weird if I changed in front of anyone else but he was ok. 

 

When I was done and turned around to face him, his son was sticking beyond belief, I gulped.

 

“I'm gonna go take care of this in the restroom.”

 

After a few minutes he came back. He grabbed my hand a kissed my cheeks. We headed towards the parking lot where we got on his car. 

 

“Where are he headed anyways?”

 

“To Anteiku.”

 

“You live in that Ugly dump?”, he asked jokingly 

 

“Haha, jerk! Yes I happen to live there.”

 

When we arrived he parked grabbed my hand before I got out and kissed me. Once he let me go he blushed away, “Um you know we don't really know much from each other s-so- after this please allow me- give me the time to get to know you”

 

I blushed flush red, and just said “u~n”

 

We walked inside the hotel and saw very few employees. I greeted those I saw and some of them were making a face like “ _ shits about to go down” _

 

As I reached he stairs I held Ayatos hand tighter. When I walked inside, I was surprised and shocked to find everyone I knew there. Including the girl with the familiar  light purple hair. Rize.

  
My sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Uta! The babies and Souta. And I was scared with Hinami tbh like I was going in this dark direction and I changed my mind like Ryouko deserve snore in this story. I won't goo to detail but I think you guys know what I mean if you don't hint hint "She's an Omega" Was it to fast? Yes no? I think yes but it's all on purpose like aside from sucking at writing this is in Kanekis perspective it's Important in my opinion for you guys to feel how he feels. I hope you guys do. Anyways *exhales* it's hard to go into detail and write a sex scene anywAYS ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING !


	8. Consequently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki is in trouble noww.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos I really LUB YOU GUYS MUCHO!

 

Everyone was silent, as we walked in Hide came towards me and hugged me 

_ Did I deserve a hug  _

I hugged him back and the tears began to flow uncontrollably. When I saw Touka she slapped me, she seemed like she was about to kick me but Ayato grabbed her leg and pushed it down, “Don't you dare hurt him, sister especially when he's pregnant.”

 

_ Alphas and Omegas who mate have the highest factor of pregnancy and those who are “the one” have an even greater one. I knew it would come to this. _

 

Touka looked over at me and hugged me,”I'm so sorry!”

 

I hugged her back, “it's ok don't worry about it.”

 

Touka backed away and I spoke up to everyone  “Hello, everyone. I am sorry for being gone for so long without letting you know.”

 

Ayato whispered in my ear, “Why do you need to explain to them?”

 

I grabbed his hand a bit tighter and so he let me continue. “This is Ayato he is my mate. And as he just said I'm pregnant.”

 

Hide looked at me and asked, “Is this really what you want? Is this really what's best for you?”

 

I let go of Ayatos hand and walked away, and hugged Hide, “Its going to be ok. Thank you.”

 

I decided to introduce everyone one by one since. “Ayato could you come over.” Ayato walked toward me and grabbed my hand once more. “Ayato this is Hide, he's my best friend.”

 

“As you already know, Touka”

 

Nishiki Irie Hinami all in all I introduced them I left some for last.

 

I walked toward Uta and Souta and gave them a big hug. “Ayato this is Uta, he's like my older brother, he's family, this is his lover-”

 

Souta held out his hand, “My name is Furuta Nimura, nice timer you”

 

_ Furuta not Souta. I see. _

 

Ayato smiled and shaked his hand. “And these babies are Koori and Hairuhi.”

 

Ayatos eyes glistened, “That would be great if we had twins don't you think.” I smiled at and looked at him. “Haha yeah” he leaned to me and tapped my forehead with his.

 

Uta grabbed my hands, “You know if it doesn't work out and if your not completely happy then there's always a way out.”

 

“Uta I'm honestly happy. I can finally admit I'm in love. Truly.”

 

I walked toward Yoshimura, I bent forward into apologize, “Please forgive me Yoshimura-san” 

 

Yoshimura accompanied by Yomo said, “You mustn't apologize, I'm not your boss, not anymore. I hope that now that you've found your mate that you can take the challenge your father left for you.”

 

“I'm ready to do so. Completely”

 

“Good. Well then Ayato-kun it's nice to see you again.”

 

I looked up at Yomo, “Hello Yomo it's been a while”

 

He looked up at me and said “Yes it has. I'm

Glad you waited until my nephew was at least 18.”

 

“N-Nephew?” My cheeks were flushed.

 

Ayato just turned his head to the side and made “hnn” sound.

 

Yomo said his goodbyes. 

 

With Yoshimura and several gone, only Hide, Touka, Uta, Souta, Rize and Banjou remained for me and Ayato to tackle. I approached Rize and stood in front of her. She wrapped her arms under me. And I did the same. 

 

She began to winter and cry, “I'm so sorry! Please im so sorry! I knew you were here! I knew where you were but I just never came I-I’m so sorry!”

 

I hugged her and patted her purple hair, “it's ok. There's no need for apologies. I walked away from her and asked her, “Do you think you can come with me real quick.”

 

I asked Ayato and everyone to wait on me while me and Rize went to my room. The door was open. 

 

Rize and I well what could we talk about? Not much but I did hand her the letter. “This is from mom she asked me to give it to you. Read it when you're ready.”

 

Rize said her goodbyes and hopped we would catch up. She and Banjou left.

 

“I wouldn't trust her much”, Souta added

 

I looked at him with belief, “Why is that?”

 

“Well you see she's your half sister right?..”

 

“Yeaaah?”

 

“Well you could say that I'm her step brother. She and I went through a lot but I've seen sides to her I just couldn't explain you'd have to see first hand. But just be careful ok?”

 

I smiled at him and said, “You're right I know I can't, but that doesn't mean that I won't let her in my life if she chose to.”

 

“I understand.” Souta and Uta gave me their hugs and returned to their home. 

 

I sat down on the couch. And sighed. Ayato sat next me and I rested my head on him. “I'm so tired.”

 

“Sleep Kaneki.”

 

Hide spoke to Ayato, “Ayato-kun, you should take Kaneki to his room.” 

 

Hide and Touka had a lot to say but they left it for another day it seems.

 

I pretended to fall asleep as Ayato carried me princess style. He laid gently in my room and closed and locked the door of my room. I opened my eyes and smiled, “Ayato-kun”

 

“Mm?” He was standing by my cabinets. I patted the spot next to me.

 

He laid down next to me. “Thank you for coming with me. You asked me why I needed to explain a while ago, you see I consider all of those people my family. Precious family.”

 

He pushed back the hair in my face, “I realized it soon after.”

 

Being with him made me feel safe. I began to fall asleep once more. And so did he. “There are some blankets over in the bottom drawer of the cabinet.”

  
He got up and wrapped us in a blanket.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DamnTouka!? And then AWWW Kaneki is just ufff. Enjoy the next chapter Beauties!!


	9. Life slips away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy I'll post the next chapter sometime tomorrow and thanks for the KUDOS!! I wish you guys commented it would make me really happy!

\--//--//---//----//-----

Since being together, I for one finally remembered the night. He and I slept soundly his breathing inhaled and exhaled in the most smooth form. My head tucked into his chest under his chin. His breathing smoothed onto my hair. It was warm. His arms wrapped around loosely yet confined me. He clearly didn't want me to go anywhere else. The butterflies in my stomachs tingled and as I tucked in further into his chest I couldn't help but smile. 

 

The me from before wouldn't want this. That is why even though I liked this I also felt like I shouldn't. What if all this was just the hormones that controlled me. It was only small, almost an inconsistent amount of me that was against this. The other me drowned in desire and felt overwhelmed with a- a- an unexplainable urge to love and accept the man in front me. Ayato.

 

Ayatos loose wrapped arms were knotted at the hand. I reached my arms around my back and I clasped his hands and walked to the restroom. I closed the door slowly and turned on the lights. After doing my business I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror and felt different I looked different. 

 

_ Ah so this is the real me to  _ I though

 

_ The me without pills and potions to detain my natural form _

 

It was slight but my skin shined brighter, my hair gained somewhat of a luminous glow. As I  brushed my hair back I felt a sting on my neck. As I touched the scab on the not yet healed bite mark that Ayato had left I decided to clean the area. I grabbed some alcohol and placed a big bandaid I had from my cabinet onto my neck.

 

Ayato.

 

I turned of the light of the restroom and slowly opened he door, my eyes had yet to get accustomed to the darkness so I walked slowly unto my bed. And felt around it corner to corner until I reached out to the cabinet and grabbed another blanket.

 

My eyes seemed to get accustomed and now I could see the figure out Ayato laying in the farther middle of the bed. I walked back and laid distant from Ayato in order to not wake him up. As I covered my self and settled down to close my eyes. I felt his slow movement and felt his fingers enter under my blanket as grabbed and wrapped around me slowly and then suddenly yanked me to his side.

 

I burst in a small scream as he hauled me atop of him. He giggled.

 

“I thought you were asleep!”

 

“He he! Nope.” We could clearly see eachother in the dark. His silent eyes and mouth smiled lightly as he brushed my hair. “The moment you got up it seems like I couldn't fall asleep anymore.”

 

I was sitting in the middle of the bed as his side. I couldn't resist so I reached my head forward and pecked his lips. As I placed myself back he looked at me once more and said “I love you.”

 

I snuggled down and laid next to him my head reached up and I whispered into his ear. “I love you too.”

 

_ \-----///----////----/////-----//////-----////////---- _

 

As the morning light dimmed n through the curtain I felt him leave my arms slowly and walk toward the restroom _.  _

 

_ It seems I also cannot sleep without him next to me. _

 

I turned my body so that I was facing the restroom. I wrapped myself in blankets and tucked myself inside and awaited for him to come out. The door opened and he turned off the light as he walked out. He stopped and and looked at me. He smiled and immediately leaned on the sides of the doorway he tilted his head and said, “You look like you don't want to get up.”

  
  


I covered my mouth with my blanket and muffled out a low noise, “maybe.”

 

He walked toward me questionable asked “hmm?” He stopped over me, “I can't here you!” Ayato began tickling me to where I was jumping of the bed and running toward the door. 

 

Behind me he grabbed me and turned me around. His head leaned down as mean leaned upward, slowly we approached our lips and entangled ourselfs. However before it was to late I pushed him subtlety to where he stopped and slightly frowned upon. He understood though he smiled slightly and walked back a few steps.

 

I began to fold the blankets away as Ayato followed my lead and helped as well. We silently folded and tiedeed my room before walking outside together and meeting the paused stares from both Hide and Touka. 

 

Touka coughed awkwardly as queue for her And Hide to stop staring.

 

“Good Morning Touka-chan, Hide!” I exclaimed as Ayato's hand wrapped in mine.

 

“Good morning Kaneki” Touka said

 

“Good Morning Kaneki!!” Hide said

 

Both continued cooking breakfast together. I slightly pulled on Ayato's hand and smiled at him sarcastically he rolled his eyes and said, “Good Morning Sister. And Hide.”

 

Touka exhaled and came towards I and Ayato and hugged him, Touka began whimpering softly as she pushed her head on his chest. Ayato stared down at his crying sisters body. He let go of my hand and seemed lost,  _ how do I ?  _ Is what probably went on in his though, he looked me and I nodded. He hugged his sister and seemed to not understand. 

 

Touka let go and walked back to the kitchen wiping her tears, she turned her back and busied her self as Hide rubbed her back, Hide turned to both I and Ayato smirkingly and gave us a thumbs up. Ayato and I smirked and looked at each other and immediately let out a snort and couldn't hold out laughter. Touka turned to Hide to find him in the same poss and punched his arm,  “Oww Touka-chan!”

 

She swuffed her head to the side, “hmph”

 

But soon after started laughing her self.

 

_ This this feels normal _ .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

After breakfast and a shower Ayato and I had the apartment to ourselves. Ayato seemed sexually frustrated and obviously wanted to get it on. However he held back and didn't let his desire get the best of him. I think that's what I respected most of him. He was like I've heard Alphas to be but at the same time he wasn't. It's been two weeks since we mated for the first time, and his bite had yet to heal. I was and mostly likely am pregnant. The earliest I could check would most likely be in one week's time. 

 

Both I and Ayato walked to the living room. Ayato sat on the couch facing my room and when I sat in the couch in front of him rather than next to him he made a rather saddened face but it left almost instantly. I sighed and decided that it was time to talk about adult stuff. 

 

I looked at Ayato and sat back on the couch and faced outside towards the balcony as he stared at me, “You know. We need to talk about how we are going to situate ourselves.”

 

He sat more composed and looked at me, “What do you mean?”, he laid his arm and laid his hand under him.

 

“There's so much we need it figure out, like where we gonna live future stuff and if I am pregnant….” I sighed and placed head into my arms. 

 

Ayato scuffled stood up and sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me, “It's going to be ok, you don't have to worry about anything you can move in with me in Aogiri!” He spoke with confidence, in fact because of that confident answer that seemed to have nothing wrong is what made me push him away. I stood up and walked toward the balcony and then turned around, his hands were frozen in place, he looked shock with my reaction.

 

“I can't! I'm not going to move in there!” 

 

He sighed and looked me with temper, “Why!? You seriously think this dump is better than Aogiri Tree?”

 

“Yes I do! And I can't leave because… Because…” I paused before being able to continue. “I-”

 

“What!? Tell me Kaneki!” His anger was about to blow off.

 

I looked into his eyes in a serious manner. “I'm the heir of Anteiku Hotels. I'm the majority shareholder and the son of Anteiku’s founder.”

 

Ayatos eyes widened his face read  _ unbelievable _

 

His anger almost dissipated but he seemed like he had a lot on his mind. He looked up at me and walked toward me and grabbed my hands, “I understand why you don't want to leave… Now.”

 

I held his hands back, “Thank you.” He touched the side of my face softly and pecked my lips.

 

“I'm not going to force you to leave- but I can't expect you to expect me to leave from Aogiri either.”

 

_ What? _

 

“W-why can't you leave Aogiri?”

 

“Like you, I am also the heir of Aogiri.”

 

“W-what? How is that possible? Then Touka?”

 

“No, I and Touka well… Sit down its kinda a lot hehe.”

 

He smiled. He smiled again. I followed him to the couch and it seemed like I was about to hear about his past.

 

“Well you see… both I and Touka lived in Anteiku when we were younger, with our father and mother.”

 

“R-really? I thought Touka was new around here?”

 

“Hehe no.” He paused and sighed his eyes looked toward the side. “Mom passed away. Hehe you know how it goes…”

 

_ Don't joke about it. I know exactly how it goes  _

 

“Father took care of us the best he could, but then he went and got himself killed.” His tone was saddened now. I reached up and rubbed his cheek. He looked at me and smiled slightly.

 

“I was ten and Touka was twelve. And I began to rebel. Rebel out of control. Touka was having her own struggles of her own.”

 

_ Her struggles with being an Omega I can only assume. _

 

“Touka did her best to look after me. I was to much to handle. She did her best not to show it but I was I know I was.” He smiled once more, “I met a man named Tatara and a women named Eto, they were in charge of Aogiri. Rumors say Tatara and Eto are Yoshimuras children.”

 

I held on to his hand tightly as he continued

 

“Both I and Touka moved into Aogiri, since she couldn't leave me alone, they took good care of us. In fact by the time I was thirteen Tatara offered to become our adoptive father. I wanted that to be honest. After father died we were loosely in Yoshimiras custody so he let us move to Aogiri.”

He smiled happily.

 

“I was finally happy after fathers death, really happy but Touka didn't want to accept. But I wanted it. I already considered Tatara my father figure so why not?” His face saddened once more.

 

“Touka threatened to leave me if I accepted the offer. I accepted. And she left. I'm not sure of where she was soon after but she eventually found her way back to Anteiku.” He held both my hands. 

“So I can't fully accept to leave Aogiri, that is my home, like you I am the heir to my own estate.”

 

_ It's all so complicated it seems.  _

 

“Aogiri and Anteiku aren't so far in distance so there's a lot we can work out! I'm not leaving you, and I won't manage Aogiri until much later, Tatara and Eto have a lifetime in them so don't worry about anything ok.” He placed his forehead against mine and sighed. I exhaled as well.

 

Thank you. Thank you. I kissed his lips. And he kissed me back. I layed back as he placed his head on my abdomen and placed his ear on the side. I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. He pecked my stomache and I recoiled with laughter as he said, “I want one of each you know!”

 

_ What does that mean? _

 

_ Oh _

_ Ohhhhh! _

 

I replied, “Me to.” I paused nervously, “We’ll check next week.” 

 

Ayato and I took a nap on the couch when without warning an extricating pain shot in my lower abdomen, “ah!” I scuffled forward and ran to my restroom as the urge to throw up also came over me.

 

Ayato came rushing behind me as I lunged out everything capable of coming out. I turned around to his saddened face and the look of terror as he stared at his hands. The same terror and rush of pain overcame me as I looked at his- his bloody hands. I looked down to see my sweat pants drenched the same color tears came down instantly “Noo! No! No!” I whimpered out and punch the ground under me, “No! No! Aaaa” I cried out loud Ayato stood there unable to respond only let the tears flow down without a halt. I tried toget up but the force in my legs was gone.

 

Ayato reached down to me hugged me and carried me over on to the bed. He placed a towel before placing me over it, he washed hands in the restroom before searching for some clothes for me change. He carried me to the restroom once more let me grab onto him as he rinsed me. He set me back on the bed, and dressed me before grabbing his keys and carried me out as we headed to the hospital. 

 

At this point I knew the worse had come. No tears no nothing. The doctors examined me and only reassured me of what we new had happened. We lost the baby before we knew child was even there. 

 

Ayato held on to my hand, kissed my lips and said, “Everything would be alright, we'll get through this,”

 

_ Really? Nothing is alright ! My baby just died.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm I apologize but then I don't. Something I feel that is always missing in any story is the reality of loosing a child. It almost seems impossible because we all seek a happy ending but I wanted to give a glimpse of the realism. Kaneki was basically taking "birth control" pills his system was messed up, and just like real life women who use birth control for long periods experience complications when they stop using them. Their period is all out of wack abut in Kanekis case his Alpha canceled part of those affects. Anyways sorry for bring something sad into play. Please continue reading and liking i promise that things will go somewhere.


	10. They just don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this far it makes me so Happy to know your ready my tenth chapter! My kudos out there THANK YOU! SeriouslY!! ALSO THERE IS SMUTTTT

 

Ayato’s POV

  
  


His eyes, his smile his happiness seemed to have almost drifted into a far far distant sky. Before we were even told what happened he already knew the answer. We were told that the baby was lost, more than I being shocked from what the doctors response I was shocked how Kanekis emotions left, he snapped but didn't react. The doctor told him that this would probably be the last time this happened, so he said that after two weeks time we could try again.

 

At least we would be able to have children I thought. However Kaneki seemed disappointed yet he wouldn't show it nor express himself in any manner to say otherwise. For once I thought I don't know him how am I supposed to… Help. Is this how he is when he's angry? 

 

_ We don't know anything about eachother, really nothing. _

_ Even so I'm still in love with Ken Kaneki. _

 

Kanekis POV

 

I filled the procedures that the doctor recommended, exactly. It had almost been two weeks since then. Hide and Touka expressed sadness for my situation. Hide told me he told Uta but I honestly wasn't ready to meet with Uta. 

 

The day Ayato's bite mark completely healed his intent was more clear. My loyalty to him was permanently clear. Crystal clear. It was as if we were even more strongly connected than before. I wanted him, sexually.

 

_ Yet I didn't want him. _

 

From bathing me, to changing me to laying next to me to feed me, Ayato did everything. And yet I held myself back from him. He did me the favor and did as well.

 

_ However it was short lived, I wanted him. I wanted him.  _

 

_ Bathed in desire and the want to forget. Make me forget Ayato. _

 

_ _________ _

Ayato’s POV

 

Both I and Kaneki were “sleeping” in his bed when I felt a scuffle as he swam under me. I hear and felt the unbuttoning of my boxers. He grabbed my cock and began sucking it. 

 

“He he- it seems like you were already hard Ayato-kun.”

 

_ Fuck Kaneki _

 

I turned the light from the lamp next to me and pulled the covers off to find him stroking and eat me up as he moved his head up and down. His other hand trailed to his behind I could here him moaning in self pleasure. The squelching sounds of him sucking me and of his ass splurged the room with pleasure. Almost in an instant the familiar scent he first emmited the day we mated had returned.  _ Fuck.  _

 

_ He clearly doesn't want me to hold back _

 

I pulled Kaneki to the side, placing him under me, he smiled- no this was different- his smile was filled with desire it read  _ please fuck me  _

 

_ This isn't right _

 

Even so I it was to late for us to stop. He was already lubricated when I put my finger in him. “I want you A-ya-to”

 

I entered him.

 

The sweet smell filled the air both he and I couldn't stop. He was moaning so loud, “Aah Aah Mm”

 

“Mm more more” I thrusted him and he'd scream out “f-fastaaaahh”

 

“Fuck Kaneki it feels so good inside of you so fucking goooodaaa”

 

"Im going to cum"

"Me too, C-Cum inside me p-please!"Kaneki yelped as he moaned 

I came inside him as he came as well.

Unlike the last time three times was our limit. I layed on top of him as I catched my breathe. He chest moved up and down as I layed on Kaneki. 

 

The lights under the other side of the door suddenly flickerd up and continuous knocks and Toukas voice screams, “Could you shut up we are trying to sleep!”

 

I clean myself and Kaneki a bit and put my boxers on and open the door slightly, “Really sister?”

 

“Yes really Ayato,” her cheeks and Hides-who stood a few feet behind Her- turned a dark red, “Please just keep it down, seriously I bet everyone on this floor could hear you guys.”

 

As I was about to refute I felt Kaneki’s arms wrap around me as his head pops under my side as he looks at Touka and Hide, “uhh hehe. We're sorry I think we've had our fill for today.”

 

Awkward pause.

 

_ He said we've had our fill for today with a smiling face.  _

 

Behind Touka Hide snorted and started laughing with out being able to stop, “I'm glad your feeling better Kaneki haha haha”

 

I started laughing as well and almost a little too late Kaneki realized his previous choice of words a blushed into my side.

 

Touka reached her hand to Kaneki and flapped his silver hair, “I'm glad your ok. Kaneki.” Her face saddened a bit, “hmm I'm glad your ok.”

 

It was about 4:30 in the morning, Hide grabbed Toukas side and started to head back into his room and said “Well we'll see you guys in a few our for breakfast ok? We'll forgive you then” 

 

The lights and the door shut behind them.

 

All was feeling back to normal except the fact that I and Kaneki didn't kiss. Before he lay back down I flipped him facing me and planted a kiss on his soft lips. “I love you.”

 

“Un”

 

He wrapped his arm around me and pushed his face onto the lower part of my shoulder and through a short wimped and whispered into my ear, “Thank you for loving me.”

 

We lay on the bed and wrapped ourselves and he snuggled into my chest. After the incident he felt distant, he still does but this was better. He then whispered into my chest tightening his grasp on me, “I love you.”

 

Kaneki’s  _ I love you's  _ were one of kind. He never said I love you unnecessarily and would only say them when he meant them. That's why when he says it a sensation beyond desire or instinct floods me with the most indescribable sensation that makes life worth while like a “ _ ah so this is what it feels like to be in love” I  _ er I'm not sure it's just amazing to be loved so deeply by the person you love the most. 

 

After the incident Kaneki’s distance forced me to learn about him, a conversation with Hide lead to learning about his parents and sister. A phone call from Uta that Kaneki purposely declined lead me to an understanding of the type of caring individual Kaneki was. Well our conversation was cut short when Furuta interrupted, he irritates me, a lot; even so, I was thankful to him because I learned about Kaneki's struggles as an Omega. 

 

When Kaneki found out about my prior conversations he showed some anger because he wanted to tell me when he was ready. I knew the vagueness of his past and to Kaneki that was more than enough for me to know. He didn't really want to talk about it, I respected that. 

 

Today however our time in bed that we had spent the last two weeks seemed to have boosted our energy or at least his because he started talking about his past. He talked about not meeting his father but learning about him through his books. He said that book are the libraries of the minds of a person. He learned to read and write as soon as he could. Soon after starting school he would rush home finish his homework and read his fathers book. There were so many books and then it seemed like time ended. His mother passed away and he found himself without time to even read the book. His aunt placed them in a storage that he didn't know off since it was to much of a hassle for her to sell or dump. She passed away as well so he found himself buying books of the names he remembered he kept them hidden in the third cabinet. He still doesn't remember many of the books but reminisced on the thought. 

 

I only listened to Kaneki, his every word was transcribing into my thoughts. I enjoyed hearing his soft tones voice especially when he got excited. 

 

Kaneki lifted his head out of my chest and stared at my eyes from below and I looked at him back, “You know..” He placed his hand on my cheek and said, “I've never told anyone about this- not even Hide.”

 

I leaned under the side of his head and whispered, “Thank you. Kaneki for entrusting me with something from your past.”

 

He kept going and I kept listening he told me about his experience with Uta including the “experiment” where he tested Furuta, I also learned that he called that guy Souta and that that was his nickname for “close friends.” I learned so much about him in just a few hours than I did in the last month. 

 

It was about 8 in the morning now and our neighbors-my sister and her boy- rustled out of their rooms into the kitchen and started shuffling pans opening and closing the fridge. Kaneki and I had popped into the shower together for a quick cleanse- since well you know. When I offered to clean his- he stopped me and said that we should leave in as much as we could. He made a face like  _ we tryin to get pregnant here you stupid or wah?  _ I laughed lightly and kissed his forehead and said “yeah hehe you right."  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a lot of Angst and waiting for these two. They deserve a happy ending but there's a lot I have planned for them so Instead of 7 more chapters left I added 15, I'll maybe add more. Ther planned out not exactly written but coming along. Comment if there are any questions concerns or need of explanation! I will explain! And I will help in clarifying. It's a lot of info and a lot of characters so thank you for reading this far once again! I love Kaneki here SEcute


	11. Check me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so welcome and sorry I'm two days late. Therefore I'll be doing a double update! Yaya!! It'll come sometime later today or night but before 12pm on my side. Anyways enjoy.

Back to Kanekis POV

 

Today was a new day. And I felt like I had let all the water out of my filled tub. I was happy. Me and Ayato stayed back and watched Hide and Touka work their magic and make us breakfast. They made some pancakes, sausage links, with an veggie filled Omelet. I decided to lay out the plates and forks and butter knifes. Ayato followed my lead and helped as well. It was a silent breakfast. It was nice.

 

After we finished eating I began washing dishes and when I looked up to everyone they all had their eyes set at me intently.

 

_ Oh right _

 

I stopped what I was doing and walked toward the couch and awkwardly sat myself down as everyone continued to clean. 

\----

 

It was a day before the two week mark so there were clearly risks but I was positive everything would be fine now, at least I would have to take proper care of myself more.

 

Ayato was not enrolled in college since he helped run Aogiri, but it seems his guardian was understanding of the situation and allowed him as much time necessary. I could handle myself but Ayato said he wouldn't leave me even for a second. Which proved to be somewhat annoying but I'd be lying if I didn't feel the same. I didn't want to be away for him even for a second. 

______

 

Once I entered the hospital doors I was getting anxious, nervous, scared, Ayato held my hand tighter, to be completely honest he looked worse than me. We didn't know and wouldn't find out if I were pregnant today but I would get a check that was due today, today marks a month since me and Ayato first mated. Two weeks since the miscarriage. When I entered I met with a nurse who instructed me to several tests. She took small tubes of blood, and a urine test. She said that test would be ready by tomorrow morning so I should come again.

 

Once we walked out of the hospital it seemed like both Ayato and I sighed it with relief. Walking through those doors was like intensely aggravating. 

 

We walked towards Ayato’s car. I buckled myself in as Ayato started the car, “Hey do you think that before going home, we can go to Uta’s place?”

 

“Hmm sure but let them know I don't want to stop completely unannounced.” He said as he drove out of the parking lot, “What way do I head from here do you know?”

 

“Yeah” I said as I sent Uta a text that read

 

_ Hey is it ok if I stop by? _

 

I continued to Ayato, “Take a left on this street and head toward Anteiku, Uta's place is a little past Anteiku. “

 

I looked down at my phone and see Uta's Reply.

_ Please do! Koori and Hairu miss you! _

 

“I let Uta know he said it was ok.”

 

“Good” Ayato let one hand of the wheel let go and reached for my hand and said, “Everything will work out ok.”

 

I exhaled and said “Yeah.” 

\----

 

As we stood outside of Uta's door I heard the screaming and crying voices of Koori and Hairu, I didn't bother to knock I just unlocked(I still had the keys from when I lived here)the door and went inside, Ayato's eyes widened as I seemingly made myself at home. Uta was standing with both the babies in his arm, it seemed Furuta wasn't home so I went a grabbed the child who seemed be failing more, it was Hairu. I grabbed her hummed in her ear, I bounced around softly laying her to her side against my own chest, softly I said to her “ sh-sh-sh” her fussing stopped and she fell asleep, soon after Koori followed his sisters lead.

 

Koori and Hairu laid sleeping in their small carrel.

 

Uta sat done and I sat next to him in the couch he hugged me and almost without a stop I cried softly. I laid my face into his chest as he rubbed my head. Uta didn't cry he just provided me with comfort unlike the kind Ayato gives yet not as strong.

 

“I'm happy you came to see me.” Uta said as he smiled lightly gesturing to Ayato who still stood away to sit down. Ayato said an awkward hello that sent Uta laughing, “hah he reminds of you when you moved in.”

 

“Pfft! This is the first time I ever see him like that, Ayato is different.” I said.

 

“Hah? What do you mean?” Ayato whispered loudly 

 

“I mean different in good way.” I smiled to him and he gave a weak blush on his cheeks.

 

Uta looked at us both and kept brushing his hand in my hair  since I turned around Uta wrapped his arms around my abdomen and looked at Ayato who seemed to be slightly jealous, “Take good care of Kaneki ok Ayato? Not by your bond but with true sincerity.”

 

Ayato confidently responded with, “I will! always!” Which surprised both me and Uta. 

 

I told Uta about the things that went on and about me. Uta just listened and Ayato observed. 

 

After some consideration Ayato recommended his doctor to be my doctor. Uta's Doctor happened to be his friend so of course I accepted. He said that he would let the her know and that I would probably only need to come in to sign some basic paperwork. 

 

\----

 

When I and Ayato arrived to my room it was still early in the day. We decided to make lunch together and watch a movie that was already playing. 

 

\---

 

I fell asleep on Ayato's lap and when it was dark out and Hide got home, Ayato had carried me to my room. If I was being honest it was the best sleep I had ever gotten in the last week.

 

\----

 

The next day both I and Ayato readied ourselves to head to the hospital. We received a call early that morning that the results were in so we headed to the hospital without hesitation.

____

 

When we arrived I read a text message from Ita saying that he let his friend Itori know about me. 

 

As both I am Ayato walked toward the fourth floor where the nurse who called instructed to head, a women with corral hair color approached me. I immediately recognized her, she handled Uta's tests and checked that the baby, at the time, was healthy without giving hint to to the surprise. While I lived with Uta Itori only ever went once to his home it wasn't until Uta was first pregnant that Itori made constant appearances at his home in order to check on him. Especially since Uta's body had a high chance of rejecting the seed of any other person other than his alpha. Things worked out at the end because Uta was able to give birth to the beautiful Koori and Hairu but much of was owed to Itori who checked on Uta daily. 

 

She exhaled and smiled and walked toward me and hugged me. Her white Coat was opened so you could see her casual dress flowing down to under her knees. She wore low black heels. And she smelled like lemons. Itori let me go and placed her hands on my shoulder and said, “I'm glad to see you! I'm happy you're entrusted me with this.” She eyed Ayato next to me, “And this, this is him the ‘oh so Kaneki number 2’ Uta had referred too?”

 

I laughed and turned to see Ayato blushed cheeks as he said, “Ayato nice to meet you and please take care of Kaneki.” Ayato hadn't ever met Itori but it seemed like he was able to figure out that she was the doctor Uta referred to yesterday morning.

 

I smiled and said, “Anyways how have you been Itori-San?

 

As she wrapped her hand around my arm she started to the direction of the elevator, “Ahh you know very busy..” She then pushed the button with a four on it and we headed to check my results.

 

When we arrived at her office, it was organized. She sat on her desk chair and asked us to sit. We sat on the two chairs across from her. She got up once more and closed her office door. In the instant the door was shut the room tensed and her usually calm demeanor got serious. The silence scared me. Only the audible tick tick tick from the clock behind her was heard. The few milliseconds it took her to get from the door back to her seat were-eternal. The silence broke when Ayato ruffled his hands out of his pocket and grabbed my hand. The moment his fingers tinked onto my hand the tension dissappear. When I turned to see Itori’s face I had already had the answer I was seeking. _ Fuck. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would never leave it like that and make you guys wait a week. A day at the most so what will Kanekis results show?! What do you think? Let me know down below! Thank you once again for the KUDOS! And hits! Tbh I feel like this was a better written chapter. Going forward I'll work on improving thank you!


	12. Time Lapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so theres some angst up in here, some fluff no lots of fluff. Theres alot of timekipping but i hope I dont confuse you guys! Anyways enjoy!

_ Fuck fuck. To think that this would happen.  _

 

The tears I had in fact been holding back flowed out joyously without a hint of stopping. The serious manner in Itori's face was replaced with a smile. She was smiling and I just knew everything was going to be ok. Ayato lost his composure and the tears he held back for my sake flowed out. This was perhaps the first true tears he'd shed, at least in front of me. For once since we've been together our age difference seemed to become clear, it was slight but as he cried he seemed somewhat more childish than I. It was innocent but his overflowing tears made it clear that he had held back for too long. Itori hadn't even told us the results in those few second and yet we already knew it was all going to be ok. Ayato slid from his chair and walked on his knees a few steps towards me, he slide his numbed hands around my back and placed his head on my stomach. He rubbed his head against my stomach. I wasn't pregnant no. But he knew I would be soon. He seemed like a little boy who just realized he would be a big brother yet it was different. No it certainly was different Ayato would be a father, Ayato could be a father with me. 

 

Once we calmed down I patted Ayato’s hair that softened after the brush, I looked up to Itori and from the floor my Ayato looked up to Doctor Itori who decided it was time to start to talk and tell us the specifics of my positive situation. “Did my face give away so much?” She laughed slightly as both Ayato and I nodded simultaneously, She tapped something on the computer in front of her quickly and opened the file in front of her, then handed a paper to me with a lot of complicated results but I was able to decipher that at least these were the results of my blood test,

 

“Congratulations Kaneki, Ayato as the results on that piece of paper say Kaneki is much more recovered and will be able to get pregnant” she paused to a more serious tone, “however that does not mean that you guys can just continue your normal lives, Kaneki will need to watch his health as any normal person should, eat all your meals according to this dietary guidelines” Ayato and Kaneki both nodded, “It's important for you to get a lot of rest, when you want to take a nap, take it. So that means you should take as much time off of work” I wanted to say no to that,  _ I need to work _ but Ayato looked up at me and tightened  his hold on me a little,  _ ah yes yes my Ayato fine _ , his hold loosened and he smiled and turned to listen to the doctor who continued, “I want it to be clear Kaneki, you are going to be fine but taking as many precautions as possible are important ok?” I nodded and responded with, “Is it ok for me to walk outside and like do chores around the house?” She smiled and said, “of course but I think it's important that you go with someone on walks, and walks only don't go over the top and exhaust yourself, also when doing chores at home remember to not carry heavy items have someone do that for you, avoid bending down it may seem excessive but it's important to take as many precautions as possible, do you understand- do you both understand?”

 

“Yes” I said

 

“Yes” Ayato said, more confidently than I

 

“Good, now then here's my card and if you need anything please don't hesitate to call, I also added my personal number on the back if your unable to reach me during me office hours.” She handed Ayato and I both cards.

 

“Thank you, Itori-sensei”

 

She smiled and giggled, “No worries and -san is more than ok”

 

“Alrighty Itori-san”

 

_________________

 

When Ayato and I arrived home, de let everyone know about the situation, including Uta who told me an “I told you so”. Touka and Hide said they would be supportive and so we continued our lives in that manner. 

 

Everyday was simply similar yet it surprisingly wasn't as dreadful as it seemed, With the time Ayato began working back at Aogiri but began moving into my apartment. Yoshimura had offered us one of the penthouses that we would of gladly accepted but I didn't want to risk being up on the higher floors of the building, and at a farther distance from Hide and Touka who looked after me the second Ayato left for work. When Hide and Touka had shifts together I sat in the the cafe and read. 

 

With consent of Doctor Itori I was able to return to school of course as long as someone was with me, but that wasn't so difficult since Hide and I had classes together. Thanks to Hide, I didn't get so behind in school since on my free time I would work projects and all my homework, I had to much free time, and Hide would turn in my work while I was on rest. Now that I was able to return time felt like it was really moving now. I had missed almost two months of my semester, yet I managed to still have a passing grade. 

 

It was now the beginning of June and somehow I survived my finals. When me and Hide arrived home that day when we arrived to our apartment there was an alluring scent of food. Hide unlocked the door and we were surprised to see that Ayato and Touka had cooked dinner for us. “Congrats on finishing the semester!” They both said simultaneously which cause me and Hide to laugh uncontrollably.

 

I closed the door behind us as Ayato approached me he wrapped arms around my waist lightly, I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his shoulder and tuck me head into his warm neck. Ayato had gotten slightly taller now so he bend down a little to place his on the side of mine. We stayed that way for a few seconds as all the stress that had pressed on me left in an instant. He whispered into my ears and said, “I'm so proud of you Ken,” I moved my face and our eyes met, he kissed me, gently. I watched him slide down onto his knees and slightly press his hands on my flat belly, his eyes intently on my belly as the biggest smile was placed on his lips, “And how's our little baby doing? Did you miss your daddy?” I smiled at him and ruffled his hair and mimicked a babies voice, “Daddy I was so good to mommy! I didn't kick at all during her last exam!” Ayato smiled at me and asked “Is that true mommy?”, I smiled back once more, “It's true our baby was so good today, that I passed with an A minus,” I laughed stood up and said, “I'm proud of both of you” he planted a peck on my forehead grabbed my hand and lead me to the table, “We should eat before it gets cold”

 

I was finally pregnant, and not only that but Ayato grew so much, mentally grew, I didn't really know him before but he was kind, loving and much more mature than me which surprised me because in another world I swear he gives of a tsundere vibe and manages to surprise me more and more. 

 

We had only found out yesterday that I was officially pregnant so it seemed a little strange and unreal.

 

Even though I'm not working I had been working myself mentally Yoshimura had been teaching me the ropes of the company, infact I had also taken some additional online courses in business and accounting. I was not mentally prepared to take on the company and even lesser of physically taking that role. 

 

______

**One month later (6 weeks pregnant and August week 1)**

 

The cold gel that Doctor Itori rubbed on my stomache sent tingles, “Before starting do you guys want to know the sex of the baby?” Ayato and I smiled at each other, I replied, “Yes please!”

 

Itori-san smiled and began the ultrasound. I was six weeks pregnant. And me and Ayato have been together for about three months now. As Itori placed the the transducer on my stomach a low thump was followed by an even greater thump,  _ thump thump thump.  _ Ayato wrapped hand held me even tighter, “alrighty let's see if your a littler girl or little boy,” As she continued on my she pressed some buttons on the screen that took pictures. “Let see if you open your legs for us” I was confused but realized she meant the baby, “Alright good-” she paused and smiled at us and just to clarify she looked at the screen of our little baby and said, “It seems you both will be parents to a little boy!” 

 

In that instant as I looked at Ayato's face his unexplainable joy shined outward brightly. I was happy I was so happy. I layed my head back and placed my hand on my forehead and exhaled loudly disturbing Ayato’s trance to turn to me, tears began to fall from my eyes, “We're really having a baby.” 

 

_ It feels real I think _

 

_ ____________ _

**One Month Later (10 weeks pregnant July Week 1)**

My life routine was starting to become something I was used too. I had enrolled into Summer school part time, along with Hide, I only enrolled in two classes while Hide decided to take three. I was about 10 weeks pregnant now. And three weeks into summer school. So in fact I only got a few days off of before starting school again.

 

When my school ended once again I enrolled into my new term. I was overwhelmed no am overwhelmed with learning about the company I've inherited and everyone's watchful eyes so that nothing bad happens. Ayato had nearly been with me, only in the nights when he arrived from busy work days, and sometimes with me in the morning. But I was seeing less and less of him, nevertheless he showed extreme amounts of affection and yearning. He clearly didn't want to leave me but we were being selfish. We wanted more when we had everything we wanted. 

 

**One month later, (14 weeks pregnant)**

Summer school ended on the first week of August. 

 

School would resume on the last week of September so I finally got some vacation, I had registered for fall classes but had to talk with Doctor Itori regarding my pregnancy and my due date. I was due early next year, so i was most likely not going  to register for spring semester.

 

Doctor Itori had given me permission to be alone, in other words Hide didn't have to- have to be with me at school or in fact walk me to school, when I went on my walks I could be by myself, including when I was at home. Overall it seemed my immune system was a t its strongest, and my health had improved. The effects from the pills I took for several years to oppress my heat were long gone from my system and truthfully I was beginning to feel better. 

 

Having more time on my own I spent time in my room while cleaning and arranging my cabinets and found a card, the card, it was Arimas card. With everything that had happened I had forgotten no I knew but it was not something I prioritized. With free time on my hands I planned on learning more about managing hotels and with less than two month until school started I had time to meet with Arima and ask for his help.

 

I pulled out my Laptop from my desk and typed an email,

 

As I typed in I kept writing “Dear Arima,”  _ should put Dear?  _ He is my cousin but would that be weird, what if this isn't his personal account?

 

So then I typed,

 

_ Arima-san, _

_ My name is Kaneki Ken. It's been quite some time since we last met at CCG’s lobby. Much has happened since then, I apologize for not being able to respond any faster. Now that I am able to email you I hope that I can take you up on that offer to meet outside for a coffee perhaps? _

 

_ Sincerely, _

 

_ Kaneki Ken _

 

Before I backed down I didn't bother to proofread, I pressed send and hoped it didn't sound any more awkward than it already was.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter thank you so much!! SO now it feels like im gonna be moving forward toward the angst angst angst of the story. There will be a lot of fluff the next chapter just for feels of it, no smut for a pretty long time so yeah. Enjoy guys. Im already working on the next chapter. Arima is back of course so what do you guys think will happen??? Also if I confused you!? The point of it all is KANEKI IS VERY VERY PREGOOO!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Also be on the look out I change from  
> Kanekis perspective to 3rd point of view some point in time if that seemed confusing sorry.


End file.
